


Last Laugh

by Siriusfan13



Category: Batman Beyond
Genre: F/M, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format, fanfilm script, first time I co-authored a script, this is old so be kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13
Summary: Why is it that the worst of times brings out the crazies? Wayne Manor is in ashes. Bruce is gone, leaving Terry on his own. With this new responsibility comes fresh mayhem on the streets. But with characters like The Trixter, Lightning, and a police officer out to take Batman down, it's hard to tell who is friend and who is foe. Please read and review!Co-written with nomad202/ Mike.
Relationships: Terry McGinnis/Dana Tan
Kudos: 2





	Last Laugh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nomad202](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nomad202).



> Disclaimer: We own nothing Batman or Batman Beyond. Also, I co-wrote this with my friend, Mike, so it isn't completely my brainchild. We originally intended to film it.S Sadly, it never happened. Anyway, thanks for reading!

**Batman Beyond: Last Laugh**

Written by: Nomad202 and Siriusfan13

**Fade in:**

**Clip:** Return of the Joker-Joker is on top of Terry choking him. Terry grabs the joy buzzer and grabs Joker’s neck _. You all know this scene, so I'll just skip to the end: Joker dies._

**Jump to:** _(Black screen, white lettering)_ 2 years later

_ **Gotham City-Night-Dark Alley** _

_Two thugs are seen bickering back and forth._

**Buttercup**

Okay, let me get this straight: We blow up the bank and _then_ take the money?

_The other thug, Smiles, looks at Buttercup with stupidity._

**Smiles**

Think about it doofus, how are we gonna take the cash if it's blown up?! We take the money, _then_ blow the bank up.

_A long dark figure made up like a skeleton comes out of the shadows. He is the leader of the two thugs. His name is Zabo._

**Zabo**

You two quit your bickering. It doesn't take a genius to level a bank. Remember, we're just doing this to keep Batman busy while the clown bitch does her thing.

_ **Batcave-Night** _

_Bruce Wayne is in front of the PC. A small buzzer goes off on his watch. It's a talking device of some sort. Bruce answers his watch._

**Bruce**

Yes…

**Batman V.O.**

It's dead tonight. I think I'm gonna patrol for one more hour then I'm gonna hit the sack. I have a math exam tomorrow anyway…

**Bruce**

Fine. Don't forget to check in.

**Batman V.O.**

You got it. Later. _(Clicks off)_

_Just then there's a knock at the door. It echoes hollowly through the batcave. Bruce makes his way to the main door, but is not yet there. He's just at the cave stairs._

**Jump to:** **Downtown Gothom City-Gotham Bank**

_A huge explosion. All three thugs stand in front of the bank, loading their guns. A camera angle shows the three thugs standing up against the night sky. The bat signal is shown behind them. Batman flies out of the sky and onto the thugs. They land on the ground, the guns get thrown off to the side from the impact._

**Jump to:** **Wayne Manor**

_Bruce is just inches from the main door upstairs. He opens the door._

**Jump to:** **Downtown Gotham City**

_Batman is still fighting the thugs. Two are down. One is left. An unmarked police car rolls in. An undercover officer, Alex Devereox jumps out of the car and points the gun at all four guys._

**Alex**

Freeze, assholes!

( _Glances at Batman)_

That means you too, batboy!

**Jump to:** **Wayne Manor**

_Bruce, with the door open looks down and sees a Joker card._

**Bruce**

_(low menacing voice)_

Joker…

_A camera shot of Wayne Manor EXPLODING!_

**Jump to:** **Downtown Gotham**

_All five guys are startled by the explosion. The three thugs take off down the street. Batman turns invisible and takes off. Alex runs after the thugs. Camera follows Batman. Either he flies or races to the Batmobile. He recognizes that the explosion came from the direction of Wayne Manor, and he's concerned. Tries to Contact Bruce. Batman touches earpiece._

**Batman**

Wayne? You there, Wayne?

_No Response. Maybe we hear static._

**Batman**

_(More urgently now. He's nearing the outskirts of town where the manor lies. He has also gone visible now.)_

Wayne! Damn it! Answer me!

_We see a flicker of orange reflected on Batman's face. He breaks off as the Manor comes into view._

_Batman takes off his mask as he watches the flames rise._

_Camera shifts to Batman's vantage point. Wayne Manor, or what is left of it, is up in flames. As Batman nears the carnage, we hear sirens._

_[Screen fades to black as_ Batman _music begins playing (but not too loud). Opening credits come onto screen. Black screen, white words, one or two names, words or phrases at time. They're on for a moment and then fade. 1st comes "a __________ pictures production" type of credits. Opening name credits begin appearing and disappearing one by one. Main character actors, producer, director, screenwriters and "based on characters by Bob Kane, Warner Bros., DC comics, Paul Dini, etc. This is also where the disclaimer with the "We only have rights to Alex, Trixie, etc. Please don't sue us" stuff should go. One important thing to put here is that this is a fan film, and therefore it is NOT to be sold in any way shape or form. It was made only for entertainment, not for making any money. This is very important and MUST be included both in the opening credits as well as the final credits. After those comes the bat signal, white on black, the signal slowly shifts to red, looking more like the batman beyond signal. The signal remains up and the word "Beyond" shoots out of the signal to appear in front of it. Finally the subtitle "Last Laugh" appears below it. A lightening bolt hits the signal. We hear the Joker's insane laugh. It cuts off just as the title fades. As soon as the Joker's crazy laugh ends (or maybe during the name credits or something), music grows quieter and we hear the drone of the end of a funeral. You know…the stuff that would come before the, “ashes to ashes, dust to dust.” Scene fades in and we see people standing around at a funeral. The funeral is a much smaller affair that one would expect. It’s a gloomy day with drizzling rain. Camera pans the crowd. Alex Devereox should be there with his girlfriend, Trixie Quinzel. The camera stops and closes in on Wayne’s grave, so the grave can be clearly identified. Then the camera shifts to Terry McGinnis, who stands alone a little ways away from Wayne’s grave. His hands are in his pockets and his face is controlled, like stone. He doesn’t want anyone to see how upset he is about this. He’s wearing Wayne’s coat. Commissioner Barbara Gordon is seen, but not heard, in the distance speaking with a youngish man, Carl Krummet. Both of them seem saddened by the funeral. They are, however, having a rather intense conversation. At one point, Gordon glances around briefly and spots Terry McGinnis standing a distance away. She motions toward him, clearly identifying him to Carl. He stares intensely at Terry for a moment, appearing interested. Terry doesn’t seem to notice. They speak a bit more, Gordon making encouraging motions, clearly wanting to introduce them. Although they cannot be heard, it is clear by Carl’s motions that he doesn’t think that’s a good idea, and declines. He shakes her hand, says something like goodbye to her, and leaves, casting a backwards glance at Terry. Gordon begins walking toward Terry.]_

**Gordon**

_(Approaches and stands quietly beside Terry for a bit.)_

**Priest**

_(clearly)_

Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust.

**Terry**

_(dry laugh, a bit harsh and bitter)_

Yeah. Ashes and dust. That’s all there is, isn’t it? No body.

**Gordon**

_(Gently.)_

Did you really expect one after _that_ inferno?

**Terry**

_(No answer. Looks around at the people.)_

You’d think more people would have come. The whole city owes him.

**Gordon**

_(Raises eyebrow.)_

Do you have any idea how hard it was to _keep_ the whole city from showing up for the wrong reasons?

**Terry**

_(Again falls silent, knowing she’s right)_

**Gordon**

Listen, kid, how are you holding up?

**Terry**

I’m alive.

**Gordon**

_(Nods_ )

Good.

_(Takes a look at Terry’s coat. Gently.)_

That was Bruce’s, wasn’t it?

_(Motions toward it.)_

**Terry**

Yeah… I borrowed it a few nights before… awhile ago…

**Gordon**

_(Decides to dive right in.)_

So, with the cave down, how’s this going to affect Batman?

**Terry**

He’s dead.

**Gordon**

What?

**Terry**

_(Angry now, but keeping his voice down.)_

He died in the manor. I was never Batman. It was always Wayne behind it. He’s dead. So is Batman. You know that. Why pretend?

**Gordon**

McGinnis…

**Terry**

Case closed. I’m out of this… For good this time.

_(Walks away, angrily.)_

_[Screen goes black.]_

_[In white lettering:] One Year Later_

_[Terry is in college. He's no longer dating Dana because she moved away for college. He also no longer wears the batsuit. He feels that there is no longer any point to it, because the cave is destroyed along with Wayne. But, he still has the batsuit, tucked away in his closet. He has been leading a "normal" life for the past year. As the screen is in black, the voices of television newscasters are heard, one overlapping the other.]_

**Newsperson 1**

Over a dozen police officers were murdered last week while gang members were stealing top secret files from WayneTech chemical plant. The crime wave seems to be too much for the Gotham PD. In the past, we’d have put our hope in Batman coming to their aide, but it's been over a year since his last appearance. Where is he? Is he dead or alive? Or, as some citizens believe, has the crime wave become so extreme that it has even consumed the “Dark Knight?”

**Newsperson 2**

And in the business world, it’s the anniversary of a tragedy that struck our city. One year ago, seventy-eight year old billionaire Bruce Wayne died in an explosion that rocked Gotham…

**Newsperson 1**

…still not sure what caused the explosion. Some say it may have been a gas leak. Must have been one hell of a leak to cause an explosion like that…

**Newsperson 3**

…police are still investigating the Wayne case. They refuse to comment at this time, but according to our sources, officials believe the leak was an accident…

_Television is turned off. Camera shifts to the man who was watching it: Alex Devereox, a cop, sitting on his sofa, holding the remote. He looks disgusted._

**Alex**

An accident! I can't believe Gordon still buys that. Wayne was no idiot. He'd have noticed a gas leak.

_Alex's girlfriend, Trixie Quinzel enters the room, rolling her eyes._

**Trixie**

Oh, please, Alex. Don't start with this again.

**Alex**

_(Glaring angrily at the blank television)_

You don't understand.

**Trixie**

_(Looks angry)_

You're right. I can't understand what you won't tell me.

_Alex finally tears his gaze away from the blank television screen to send Trixie a startled look._

**Trixie**

_(Sighs, controlling her temper)_

Alex, I understand if you have stuff from your past that you don't want me to know about. We all have skeletons in our closets. And in the time we've been together it hasn't mattered… until now. You're obsessing about Wayne. It isn't healthy. They say it was an accident. You're the only cop on the force who disagrees. Can't you just let it drop?

**Alex**

_(Stands up, angrily, throwing television remote onto the sofa)_

No, Trixie. I can't.

_(Starts walking toward the door, grabbing his gun from where he'd left it on the table. Holsters it.)_

I have to get to work.

**Trixie**

_(Hands on hips)_

Why can't you let it go?

_(Looks pissed off again)_

**Alex**

_(Stops at door, hand on knob, says quietly)_

I really believe it was murder, and no one's doing anything about it.

_(Walks out the door, slamming it behind him)._

**Next Scene** **: Gotham City streets—Night**

_[Terry is taking a walk through Gotham. He is wearing Bruce's old long black woolen coat. He stops by an electronics store and looks through the window at the TV. He catches the last few minutes of Gordon's statement.]_

**Gordon**

It’s a terrible tragedy. Bruce Wayne was a great man.

**Newsperson 3**

…police are still investigating the Wayne case. They refuse to comment at this time, but according to our sources, officials believe the leak was an accident. In national news, Metropolis police have once again teamed up with Superboy to investigate the recent crime spree involving the theft of millions of dollars in chemical weapons—

_[Terry continues walking down the sidewalk. A person is being mugged as Terry keeps walking keeping his head down. He walks past the same theatre that Wayne's parents were murdered by. Terry stops for a moment to look at the run down building. A woman screams right beside the theatre as two Jokerz carry her. Terry looks up in the sky and clenches his fist. He tries to ignore it. The girl continues to scream. The two Jokerz let go of her as a long dark shadow beams across the brick wall they have her against. The Jokerz turn around.]_

**Joker Thug #1**

Turn around kid, unless you feel like dying tonight...

_[Terry stands his ground. He looks down at the gravel and sees a small wooden board... broken, but still useable as a last minute weapon. He kicks it up with his shoe until it flies up to his hand, he throws it like a batarang and knocks one of the thugs out (thug #1). Thug #2 takes a knife out. He goes after Terry. He takes a few swipes at Terry until Terry grabs his arm holding the knife.]_

**Terry**

Watch the jacket pal, it belonged to a friend of mine.

_[Terry twists the thug's arm until he drops the blade and he backhands the thug. Both Jokerz are dropped to the ground. The girl runs out of the alley and back into the streets. Terry slowly backs away from the thugs.]_

**EXT: GOTHAM BAR**

_[Alex is sitting at the bar drinking. A man, Carl, walks up to him and sits right next to him]._

**Carl**

Mind if I have a seat?

_(Motions to the stool next to Alex.)_

**Alex**

It’s a free country.

**Carl**

Thanks.

_(Takes a seat and orders a beer.)_

Rough night?

**Alex**

_(Suspicious)_

Yeah, you could say that... Do I know you?

**Carl**

Carl Krummet.

_(Pulls out his badge.)_

**Alex**

_(Takes a look at it.)_

You’re a long way from Metropolis...

**Carl**

_(Nods. Takes a drink of his beer.)_

Yeah. Here on business…

**Alex**

_(Raises eyebrow)_

**Carl**

_(jumps right in)_

There was a ton of chemicals stolen from LuthorCorp last week, and this isn’t the first time. Our investigations lead us to Gotham. Apparently a gang in your area… the Jokerz… are pulling off similar thefts. We think they’re connected. I already spoke with Gordon, and she thinks we may be onto something, so she sent me to you.

**Alex**

I have no idea what you’re talking about. Why me?

**Carl**

She says you’re the expert on that gang. We could use any information you’ve got.

**Alex**

Too bad I don’t have any. The Jokerz aren’t your people, Krummet. They’re not big time crooks. They wouldn’t leave Gotham. You’re barking up the wrong tree.

**Carl**

Fine. Have it your way. You may be right about your gang, but I see a connection. And I’m rarely wrong about these things. Listen, I'll be in town for about a week. If you find out anything, here’s my card.

_(Carl slips Alex a business Card. The card says "Carl Krummet-555-1615." He finishes up his beer and leaves.)_

**Alex**

_(Looks at the card for a minute, shrugs, and shoves it in his pocket, finishing up his beer.)_

**Jump to:** **Gotham Streets**

_[Terry is walking down the street towards his house. He keeps seeing the Jokerz in his mind. He sees visions of violent crimes being committed towards innocent people. He remembers what Bruce has told him over the years. Terry runs inside. Camera closes in on a car across the street. Carl Krummet can be seen watching Terry’s apartment with interest.]_

**Jump to:** **Terry's Bedroom**

_[Terry throws down his jacket. He sits down holding his head as if he were battling a fight in his mind. He pulls out the college books to begin studying. The television is on in the background._

####  **Newsperson 1**

An elderly woman was found dead this morning in front of a grocery store, her credit was stolen. There are no leads at this time…

Terry turns the channel.

## Newsperson 2

Four killed in a senseless attack on-

Flips the channel.

## Newsperson 3

Finally some good news, we turn over to Jim, the weather man! Jim?

## Jim

The heat’s finally going to break…

##### Terry slightly calming down…

## Jim

…But we’re in for a whopper of a-

Terry turns the television off. He starts having visions of his father’s death, then of Wayne Manor exploding. He runs in the other room.

_He moves his small bookshelf away from his closet door. He tears down the posters blocking the closet entrance away. He opens up the closet door to reveal the batsuit. Suddenly, the doorbell rings. Terry hastily shoves the suit back in the closet, and goes downstairs to answer the door. Carl stands there.]_

**Terry**

_(confused)_

Hello?

**Carl**

_(Flashes badge)_

Carl Krummet. Metropolis Police Department. Mind if I come in?

**Terry**

_(Even more confused now, backs away to let Carl step inside. He’s wary, though.)_

Whatever it is, I didn’t do it.

**Carl**

_(Laughs)_

I’m not here to arrest you. I’m here for some information, and according to the commissioner, you’re a good source. What do you know about a gang called the Jokerz?

**Terry**

A bunch of whackos in clown make-up. Why?

**Carl**

_(Has a seat and smiles.)_

Sorry. I should have clarified. What does _Batman_ know about the Jokerz?

**Terry**

_(Stunned)_

Why do you—How did you—What makes you think—?

_(At a loss for words.)_

**Carl**

I’m an old friend of Barbara’s… and Bruce’s. I know who they were. And Barbara pointed you out to me at Bruce’s funeral.

**Terry**

_(Sits.)_

Who the hell are you?

**Carl**

_(Sighs)_

Barb told me you might not like this. Like I said, I’m Carl Krummet. I work for the Metropolis PD. That’s the day job. I’m also known as Kon-El.

**Terry**

Who?

**Carl**

Being that I know who you are, might as well spill the beans about me. I’m Superboy. Kon-El was Superman’s name for me. Didn’t Bruce tell you anything about me?

**Terry**

_(Still uneasy. Tries to cover up with sarcasm.)_

Wayne didn’t tell me a whole hell of a lot… Nice name, by the way.

**Carl**

Watch it, kid. I’m not someone to mess with.

I’ve been around almost as long as Bruce was.

**Terry**

_(Looks incredulous)_

Yeah right. I’ll buy that one. So, you’re what? Seventy?

**Carl**

Trust me. It’s a long story. Shit. I can’t believe Bruce didn’t tell you _anything._ I’ll keep it simple. I was a genetic experiment, designed to be as similar to Superman as possible, except that unlike him, I don’t age. Something to do with the genetic tampering… So, yeah, I’m about seventy. I met Bruce about forty years ago when he was in Metropolis, trying to take out the Scarecrow. He saved my life.

**Terry**

_(Muttered under breath)_

Aren’t there any _normal_ people living in this world?!

_(Then something occurs to him…)_

Wait a minute… Wayne saved Superboy’s life? You’ll understand if I don’t believe you, right? I thought you superpeople were supposed to be invincible!

**Carl**

No one’s invincible. Superman is close, but even _he_ has to deal with kryptonite like I do, and I’m not as powerful as he is. I’m basically human, with… perks. The Scarecrow nailed me with fear gas. It would have taken me over if Bruce… Batman… hadn’t had the antidote.

**Terry**

_(Starting to believe all of this despite himself.)_

Okay, assuming I do believe you, and I’m not saying that I do… What does this have to do with me?

**Carl**

There’ve been a number of chemical weapons stolen from LuthorCorp in the past few months. Specific chemical weapons made only by two companies. Guess what the other company is.

**Terry**

_(In a flat voice.)_

WayneTech.

**Carl**

Right. I noted the connection, so I checked Gotham’s crime rate. Interesting gang activity lately, isn’t it? Jokerz stealing top secret chemicals from WayneTech? So, I thought I’d check things out. That’s where you come in. There’s a lot I can do, but what I need is someone who knows the streets to get some information on the Jokerz. Someone with connections. Someone like Batman.

**Terry**

No.

**Carl**

What?

**Terry**

Sorry, but no. I’m not Batman. Bruce was, and he’s gone. I’m just a college student trying to get by. Sorry I can’t help, but you’ve got the wrong guy.

**Carl**

So that’s it? Bruce dies and his protégé just gives up?

_(Stands up, angry.)_

You’re the one Bruce spoke so highly of? I have a hard time believing that. You’re right. I must have the wrong guy.

_[They glare at each other for a moment.]_

**Carl**

_(Tosses his business card on the table.)_

If you happen to get a hold of Batman, tell him to give me a call… or at least keep an eye on the sky. Barb agreed to put up the signal again if we needed him.

_(Leaves.)_

**Terry**

_(Muttered under his breath)_

Fruitcake.

_(Storms up to his room, ranting.)_

What an ass!

_(Gets up to his room, and grabs the suit out of the closet. Stops a moment and stares at it. Then looks out the window. The batsignal is already up.)_

God Dammit…

**Jump to:** **Gotham streets—Night**

_[Pan through a series of four or five different scenes where the signal is up, and Batman comes in and fights different Jokerz each time. Music should be in the background. No talking that we can hear, although at least once at the beginning, Batman should be seen talking with Gordon. Once toward the end of it, Batman should be seen pissing Gordon off. The function of this is to show Terry getting back in the swing of being Batman again. Also, it will explain why in the next scene Trickster is going to involve herself, and be so… harsh in her punishment of Smiles… At the end of this, the music will fade, and we’ll switch to the next scene]._

**Jump to:** **Gotham streets-Corner of Main and High Park-Night**

_Store with broken window behind them. It's the Jokey Toy Shoppe._

_Batman is just finishing a round of crime fighting. One Jokerz thug, Smiles, is being tied up after Batman throws his last couple of punches. Gordon is there with some cops. Alex isn't one of them. Gordon walks up to Batman, who's getting ready to leave._

**Gordon**

Do you see mutated super villains? NO! We could have handled this.

**Batman**

_(Stands with his back toward Gordon)_

Two of them got away before I got here. You didn't seem to be handling it.

**Gordon**

_(angry)_

We were handling it.

_(Other cops dealing with Smiles in the background. Miranda rights and such.)_

**Gordon**

_(Takes a step closer to Batman and lowers her voice, so other cops can't hear her)_

I'll tell you what I told Bruce. I don't want caped vigilantes running unsupervised in Gotham.

**Batman**

_(turning to look at her)_

Then I should be okay. I don't have a cape. Anyway, it was your idea that I get involved again.

**Gordon**

_(Raising voice)_

Don't mess with me-

_She's cut off by a loud boom and a cloud of smoke with light behind it a short distance away. Cops pull out guns and take a few steps toward smoke, leaving Smiles tied up on the ground. Gordon also pulls out her gun. Batman goes invisible. A shadow of a female figure appears in the smoke. She steps out of the smoke. It's the Trixter, although no one knows her as such yet._

**Gordon**

_(Has that "oh Jeez..." look to her face)_

Oh great...

_(Pulls hand radio out and says urgently)_

I need reinforcements at the corner of Main and High Park by the Jokey Toy Shoppe. We may have trouble.

**Trixter**

Shame, shame, starting the party without me.

**Cop 1**

It's another Joker!

**Cop 2**

Freeze!

**Trixter**

Naughty boy. No name calling. Now I'll have to punish you.

_Trixter charges and Cops 1 and 2 shoot. Trickster dives out of the way and they miss her. She throws a handful of some powder in their faces. Cops begin coughing and gagging. They drop their guns, covering their burning eyes._

**Trixter**

_(smirks)_

Too easy.

_[Gunshot goes off behind Trickster, bullet just missing her. Trixter spins around, pissed. Sees Gordon holding smoking gun.]_

**Trixter**

So you wanna play, too, huh?

_(picks up a cop's gun)_

_[Trixter's hit from behind by an invisible Batman. The gun is knocked from her hands. She falls, rolls and jumps up, now near the tied up Smiles. Batman becomes visible. Cops still coughing and incapacitated in background. Gordon aiming gun, but not shooting.]_

**Gordon**

Freeze!

**Trixter**

_(Glances from Gordon to Batman)_

You cheated. You had an ace up your sleeve.

_(Glances down at Smiles by her feet)_

And you screwed up.

_[Batman motionless as is Gordon. It's a standoff.]_

**Trixter**

_(Puts her hands in the air and smiles)_

I'm outnumbered. You win.

_Batman glances at Gordon who nods okay. He moves closer to her. Sirens are heard and Gordon glances in that direction. Trickster takes advantage of distraction. With one hand, she sticks something in Smiles' mouth. With the other, she drops a smoke bomb and disappears. By the time Batman gets there, she's gone._

**Gordon**

_(Runs up)_

Damn!

**Batman**

_(Looks at Smiles)_

Uh-oh. What's this?

**Gordon**

_(Looks down and gasps)_

_Camera closes in on Smiles' face. It is twisted into a Joker-like smile. She's obviously dead. Something's in her mouth. Batman reaches down to pull it out._

**Gordon**

_(Looking horrified)_

Don't touch it. It's toxic…

**Batman**

No toxin's gonna get through this suit.

_(Carefully pulls object out of dead girl's mouth. Batman looks at it. Looks up at Gordon)_

Does this mean anything to you?

_(Shows her the card)_

**Gordon**

_(Eyes wide)_

Oh, God… not again…

_Camera closes in on the card. It's a Joker card. Batman glances at it for a bit._

**Batman**

Looks like the Jokerz are starting to leave calling cards.

**Gordon**

No, they didn't drop it.

**Batman**

Well, not much I can do with the cave gone and all. You guys will have to analyze it. I'll be back later.

_(Looks down at the mutated joker-smile face)_

Okay...yeah, it’s official, I'm emotionally scarred for life...

_[Gordon reaches into her pockets and pulls out a plastic evidence bag. She holds it open. Batman drops the card inside. Gordon seals it up, careful not to touch the card. There is a grim look on her face. She takes a pen from her pocket and makes a note on the bag. Batman takes off. Alex runs up to Gordon.]_

**Alex**

Looks like I missed all the fun.

**Gordon**

Take this back to forensics.

_[She hands him the card in a plastic bag. He looks at it, then soon realizes what it is.]_

**Ext: Police Headquarters-Midnight**

_[Alex has the bagged joker card from earlier, then has one that is slightly burnt from Wayne Manor. He studies the two cards for a short while. A voice startles him from the dark.]_

**Batman**

Notice something?

**Alex**

Yeah, every time you show up, one of these gets left behind.

**Batman**

Spare me the ridicule.

**Alex**

_(Annoyed)_

You know, if Gordon didn't have this soft spot for ya, I'd have you in cuffs right now.

_[Small pause.]_

**Alex**

Fine, here's what I got. One card came from what's left of Wayne Manor, the other came from that clown bitch this evening.

**Batman**

Obviously there must be a connection. I haven't seen any of these things pop up since the Joker.

**Alex**

Well, the Jokerz aren't smart enough to do all of this shit… must be someone bigger.

**Batman**

Not the Jokerz, _THE_ Joker.

**Alex**

But I thought he was dead. He died 40 years ago.

**Batman**

Yeah, long story there…trust me on this. Maybe it's a copy cat?

**Alex**

I don't know, maybe. Until I get something conclusive, everybody is a suspect, even you.

_(Alex turns around. Batman is gone.)_

**Jump to:** **Batmobile**

_Batman is flying around town, thinking to himself._

**Batman V.O.**

What's the connection? Is there a new Joker? Someone with a vendetta against Wayne? Well, he used to be Batman so that could mean any 80 year old criminal. I need to brush up on my detective skills…

**Jump to:** **Alex's House**

_Alex is on the couch watching a familiar '60s superhero TV show. Trixie walks in. She throws him a folder. Her tattoo is clearly visible on her wrist in this scene._

**Trixie**

_(Irritated voice)_

Do you know what that is? I found it in the bedroom.

**Alex**

_(Looking startled and just waking up. The TV had lulled him almost to sleep.)_

Looks like a folder.

_(Mumbled)_

**Trixie**

_(In a too sweet voice)_

Very good. Any guesses as to what's in that folder?

**Alex**

_(Waking up enough to start catching on)_

A case file?

**Trixie**

_(Through clenched teeth)_

_Whose_ case file?

**Alex**

_(Rubs sleep from his eyes and reads the file. He's awake now.)_

Shit! Where'd you find this?

**Trixie**

_(Yelling)_

It's Bruce Wayne's case file! You're still working on the Wayne case aren't you?

**Alex**

_(Defensively)_

Listen, it's my job. I owe Wayne that much.

**Trixie**

I don’t see how you owe him anything! You give him more attention than you give me!

**Alex**

_(Getting angry now)_

This coming from the girl who has to go to Metropolis on business every week!

**Trixie**

_(Glares)_

_The TV changes to_ Baywatch.

**Alex**

_(Shifts focus to TV)_

Hey, _Baywatch_!

_Trixie whips a pillow off the sofa and throws it at his face, walking away toward the door._

**Alex**

I guess this means I'm sleeping on the couch tonight!

_Trixie leaves the apartment, slamming the door behind her loudly._

**Next scene:** **Inside a Building**

_[We can see very little in this building except a tabletop. The light's rather dim in there. The camera is focused on the table top. A fist slams angrily onto the table. Camera only shows fist and partway up the forearm. As owner of fist begins talking, camera backs up, so we can see the owner of the fist. It is Zabo. He is standing alone in the room with the Trixter, who is seated. He's pissed. She obviously doesn't care.]_

**Zabo**

_(Right after slamming fist on table)_

Who do you think you are!

**Trixter**

_(Boredly)_

The brains behind this operation. Pleased to meet you.

_(Said sarcastically, with a smirk. She extends her hand in a mock greeting. A joy buzzer is clearly visible on her hand.)_

**Zabo**

_(Glares at her)_

I'm not falling for that. I'm not that stupid. None of us are!

**Trixter**

_(Withdrawing hand and looking down at joy buzzer.)_

Hmmm… Buttercup fell for it three times…

_(Takes buzzer off and tosses it on table. Leans on table, elbows on table, chin on hands. Smiles wickedly)_

…in a row.

**Zabo**

_(Ignores her comment. Leans forward on table, glaring at her.)_

You killed Smiles. She was one of my best!

**Trixter**

_(Laughs)_

If that was your best, you should be thanking me.

**Zabo**

_(Narrows eyes at her, but backs away. Begins pacing)_

You act like you run this gang. So, you got us some creds… some fun… But don't forget who really runs this gang.

**Trixter**

The Joker does. Not you, but the Joker, and he runs it through me, so you'd better get used to it. You're doing his work, and I'm helping you along. Think if it that way if it makes you feel any better…

_(Grabs joy buzzer again and sticks it back on her hand)_

…not that I care.

**Zabo**

_(In frustration)_

But the Joker's-

**Buttercup**

_(Bursts into room)_

Hey, boss!

**Zabo and Trixter**

_(Together)_

What?

_(Glare at each other)_

**Buttercup**

_(Pauses for a second, looking very confused. Shakes his head and starts talking to neither one in particular)_

Uh-we're ready to steal that stuff.

**Zabo**

_(Nods)_

**Trixter**

Thank you, Buttercup.

_(Leans forward to shake his hand.)_

**Buttercup**

_(Shakes her hand. Joy buzzer zaps him)_

Ow!

**Trixter**

_(Smirking, looks at Zabo)_

Not stupid enough to fall for it, huh? That's four times…

_(Gets up and walks to the door. As she passes Zabo, she adds)_

…in a row…

_(Walks to the door, laughing)_

**Buttercup**

_(Follows)_

**Zabo**

_(Muttered in a low voice)_

Laugh it up while you can…

_(Follows)_

**Ext: Wayne Chemical Plant-Night**

_Batman is on a building ledge. He is keeping an eye on the plant. He looks around and sees Alex's car._

**Batman**

I see "Officer Ass" is on patrol tonight.

_(Sees something come out of the dark alley, a long black car.)_

What's this I see?

_[Shift to Alex’s point of view.]_

**Alex**

Hmmm… janitors this late?

_(Two thugs are seen running out of the building with two boxes. They jump into the car)_

**Alex**

Gotcha…

_[Shift to Batman’s point of view]_

**Batman**

Gotcha…

_[Before Batman can make a more, Alex is already up to the car. Batman waits until Alex moves, then Batman goes invisible, and slips closer to the car.]_

**Alex**

Don't move! Step out of the car and put your hands on top of your head!

_[The car is motionless. Alex slowly steps towards the vehicle's window. It rolls down.]_

**Alex**

What the hell…

_[A large gun pops out of the window. Alex has just enough time to get out of the way before shots ring out. Car speeds off. Alex lies motionless on the ground. Batman, concerned that Alex was hit, lets the thugs get away to check him out. Rushes over to Alex. Just as he gets there, Alex moves.]_

**Batman**

Are you hit?

**Alex**

_(In a rage)_

You're here? I should have known! What are you doing skulking around when you should be after those guys?

**Batman**

Making sure you're still alive. Relax. We'll get them-

**Alex**

No.

_(Getting up)_

_I'll_ get them. You'll keep out of my business or I _will_ get around Gordon and I _will_ have you arrested. Even if I have to shoot _myself_ and say you did it.

**Batman**

_(Dryly)_

It would never work. Batman never uses guns. Gordon knows that. She, at least, has done her homework on me.

**Alex**

I know all I need to! You're a fruitcake in a costume. Just as unstable as any other psychopath.

**Batman**

Like I said. You don't know me. But I know you. Lt. Alex Devereox. Twenty-two years old. Son of Luke Devereox. Been on the force for a year. Used to be leader of a gang called the Pythons. Spent six months in juvie. After you were released, you went right back to crime. This time, trying to steal from Wayne. You got caught and would have wound up in prison if Wayne didn't get you off, on the condition that you cleaned up your act. Sound familiar?

**Alex**

_(Angry, but also unnerved)_

How did you figure that out?

**Batman**

I don't do judgement calls. I do my homework.

**Alex**

_(Snaps)_

Well, you talk too much. We should be chasing after those guys.

**Batman**

That's what I tried to tell you before. I'm tracking the car.

_(Holds up a gadget with a flashing dot on it)_

**Alex**

That’s great…assuming they didn't ditch the car.

**Batman**

Have you ever known the Jokerz to be that smart?

**Somewhere in Gotham-Night**

_[Jokerz walking with Trickster and Zabo in the lead. Buttercup's lagging behind, carrying the loot.]_

**Buttercup**

But why did we ditch the car?

_(Whining. The bag's heavy.)_

**Trickster**

Idiot! The Bat's not stupid like you. He probably put a trace on the car while we were inside. Now hurry up.

**Buttercup**

_(Still whiny)_

But this stuff's heavy.

**Trixter**

Shut up and move.

**Zabo**

Why are we stealing this stuff? Not like we’re getting creds for it.

**Trixter**

We're taking over Gotham. This is step one. Pay attention and you might learn something.

**Zabo**

_(Grumbling under breath)_

**Somewhere in Gotham-Deserted Road-Night**

_[Nothing much here, but the Jokerz's getaway car. Of course, it's empty. Batman and Alex have both already arrived. They're checking the vehicle out.]_

**Alex**

_(Angry)_

Perfect! We've lost them! Your tracking device really helped!

_(Slams hand angrily on car)_

**Batman**

Chill. They'll strike again. They have to be working for someone else. Jokerz aren't grand scale thieves. They wouldn't go for a Wayne company just for kicks.

**Alex**

Just shut up! I'm not as stupid as you think. I already figured that much out. That's why I knew they'd ditch the car.

_[Short pause.]_

**Batman**

This would be easier if we worked together, you know.

**Alex**

So you can blow it again? No thanks.

_(Starts walking back to his car)_

The Wayne case is mine. Stay out of my business.

**Batman**

You think this ties back to Wayne's murder don't you?

**Alex**

_(Is at his car now. Turns and points at Batman)_

Stay out of my business.

_(Gets into the car and takes off.)_

**Batman**

_(Still standing there, thinking aloud)_

So, he's still working Wayne's case from the Jokerz angle. He might have something I don't have.

_(Looks down the road in the direction of Alex's car)_

I need his information whether he likes it or not.

**Ext.-Police headquarters-Next day-around 4pm**

_[Alex is exiting the building, off shift, walking to his car. Terry McGinnis, who had been leaning against the building looking at his watch, follows Alex. Terry has his backpack with him.]_

**Terry**

Hey, Alex! Wait up!

**Alex**

_(Stops and turns, looking for source of voice. When he sees Terry, his expression darkens)_

**Terry**

_(Grinning)_

Hey, what's up? Long time, no see.

**Alex**

What do you want, McGinnis?

**Terry**

Huh?

**Alex**

Don't play dumb, McGinnis. I know you. We haven't spoken in almost four years. You want something. What?

**Terry**

_(Looking offended)_

Can't old friends say hello?

**Alex**

Sure. Fine. Hello. Hey, how's the gang? Mug any little old ladies lately? You do realize I'm a cop now. I'm out of that shit.

**Terry**

_(Looking a bit pissed)_

I've been out of it, myself, since my stint in juvie. Man, what's with you? Who shoved the stick up your ass?

**Alex**

Listen, was there something you wanted?

**Terry**

Yeah, whatever.

_(Looks away for a moment. Pause.)_

I hear you're on the Wayne case.

**Alex**

_(Suspicious)_

So?

**Terry**

So, do you buy that line that it was an accident?

**Alex**

Why?

**Terry**

_(Exasperated, voice rising)_

I worked for the old man. He was a good guy. I want to know what happened for real. None of this "accident" bullshit. The truth. The Jokerz killed my old man last year and Wayne helped me deal with it. I need to know what happened.

**Alex**

It's classified.

**Terry**

God, Devereox! I'm not asking for Wayne's case file. I just want to know if you have any leads? Did someone kill him? A gang? A psycho? What?

**Alex**

_(Shortly)_

A clown.

_(Starts to walk away)_

**Terry**

The Jokerz?

_(Fakes surprise)_

**Alex**

_(Stops walking, shakes his head. His back is toward Terry)_

Listen. I understand you're upset. I can't tell you much. All I can say is, if it is the Jokerz, they aren't working alone. They have a ringleader who must have had some personal problem with Wayne.

_(Looks back at Terry)_

But remember. The official report is a gas leak.

**Terry**

_(Nods)_

**Alex**

_(Walks away)_

_[Camera closes in on Terry]_

**Terry**

_(Quietly)_

The Joker. It has to be the real one. He's alive.

_(Shifts his focus to police station. Eyes narrow)_

I need answers.

_(Enters the building)_

**Alex's Car-Daytime**

_[We see Alex's car driving down the road.]_

**Jump to:** **Int.-Alex's car**

_[A stack of files on passenger seat. Alex stops at a red light and happens to glance down at them. Top one reads "Wayne, Bruce"]_

**Alex**

Shit! I meant to leave Wayne's file at the station. If Trixie sees that, she'll _kill_ me.

_(Circles back to station. Parks and jumps out. Runs in with file)_

**Int.-Police station-Inside Gordon's office**

_[Only Terry and Gordon are in here.]_

**Gordon**

No.

**Terry**

I just need some info on the Joker. Come on.

**Gordon**

_(Irritated)_

Listen, McGinnis. If I could tell you anything, I would just to shut you up, but I can't.

**Terry**

Why?!

**Gordon**

Because you're asking for information that only Bruce could give you.

**Terry**

_(Uncertain now)_

What?

**Gordon**

You know just as much as I do. Bruce had been fighting that creep way before any Robin and I showed up. Most of the Joker’s worst acts were done at that time.

**Terry**

You're sure about that?

**Gordon**

_(Nods)_

My father was commissioner then. I heard about some of it from him, and Bruce later confirmed it.

**Terry**

So, you can't tell me anything?

**Gordon**

_(Shakes her head)_

Sorry, kid. Before my time.

**Terry**

Jeesh…

**Gordon**

The closest I ever came to the Joker without Bruce was fighting his old girlfriend once.

**Terry**

_(Interested)_

Crazy clown had a girlfriend?

**Gordon**

Harley Quinn. Like I said, I dealt with her once and that was it. Don't get too excited, I already told you she was missing. She’s probably dead. And obviously I don’t think she would be starting trouble now. Maybe its her crazy grandchildren, Dede?

**Terry**

Doubt it. They aren’t hard core criminals…

_(Sighs)_

Well, back to square one.

_(Starts walking toward the door)_

**Gordon**

McGinnis.

**Terry**

_(Turns)_

**Gordon**

I didn't give you that information so Batman could hunt down ghosts. I told you so you can accept that Bruce wasn't murdered.

**Terry**

_(Smirks)_

_I_ know that, but try to convince Batman.

_[Terry opens the door and walks into the hall, nearly crashing into Alex, who was on his way out. Terry mumbles an apology and rushes out, leaving Alex watching him suspiciously. Alex looks at Gordon's door and, after a moment of contemplation, goes in.]_

**Gordon**

_(Sitting at her desk now. Looks up)_

Devereox. What do you need?

**Alex**

What was McGinnis in here for?

**Gordon**

Just asking some questions.

**Alex**

About the Wayne case, right? I told him to drop it.

_(Angry)_

**Gordon**

_(Raises eyebrow)_

You haven't.

**Alex**

_(Getting angrier)_

It's _my_ case. McGinnis could be up to something. He could be _involved._

**Gordon**

Devereox, relax. Let me give you a piece of advice. Leave McGinnis alone. I know you were in that gang together, and I know you don't trust him. But he's just a kid who wants to know what happened to his boss. He's not involved.

**Alex**

I guess…

_(Grudgingly)_

**Gordon**

Look, if he was working for Bruce Wayne, he's clean. Trust me.

_(Looks back down at her paperwork.)_

_[Small pause. Alex remains motionless.]_

**Gordon**

_(Without looking up)_

Was there something else?

**Alex**

Ah-no.

**Gordon**

Good.

_(Looks up)_

And Devereox. I'd like you to consider dropping the Wayne case. It's over. I could pull you from it, but I'd rather you pull yourself… Consider it. Oh, and before you leave, Agent Carl Krummet is in town helping out with the investigations. He's the best one Metropolis has, so be nice.

**Alex**

_(Nods and leaves)_

**Jump to:** **Alex's apartment**

_Trixie is at home, playing solitaire and not looking happy. Glances at the clock. Alex is late… again. Door opens and Alex walks in._

**Trixie**

_(Still playing cards)_

You're late.

**Alex**

Sorry. I got held up. I was talking to Gordon about-

**Trixie**

_(Slams cards down)_

About the Wayne case, right?

**Alex**

Yeah, but-

**Trixie**

But what, Alex? It's _always_ Wayne this-Gordon that, Wayne this-Batman that. I got so bored waiting for you last night, I watching a bowling tournament on TV. _BOWLING!_

_(Shudders)_

I can't take this anymore. You have to drop this case!

**Alex**

Actually, that's what Gordon and I were talking about. Me dropping the Wayne c-

**Trixie**

_(Yelling)_

Don't interrupt me when I'm angry! You always-What? Wait a minute… you're what?

**Alex**

I'm considering dropping the case. I'm not-

**Trixie**

Really?

**Alex**

Well, yeah. I-

**Trixie**

_(Jumps up, happy)_

Finally! We should celebrate. I could make us a big dinner! No, wait… that'll land us in the hospital. I could make us reservations for dinner.

**Alex**

But, Trixie, I'm not sure I-

**Trixie**

_(Completely ignoring him and pacing)_

But not tonight. I figured you wouldn't be home, so I made plans. I'm meeting some… friends. We'll have to do it tomorrow, okay?

**Alex**

I-

**Trixie**

Great!

_(Looks at clock again)_

Actually, Alex, I should probably be going. I have some errands I might as well get done before I meet them. See ya later?

**Alex**

See you.

**Trixie**

_(Grabs her purse)_

Oh, and your mail's on the table!

_(Blows him a kiss as she dashes out the door)_

_[Alex stands there kind of stunned for a moment before shaking his head and going to his mail. He flips through them. A bunch of bills, a letter and a manila envelope. A couple of bills are addressed to "Trixie Quinzel" and the name should be easy for the viewer to read. Alex opens the manila envelope and pulls the contents out. It's a copy he'd requested earlier in the week from forensics about the results of the joker card that had killed Smiles.]_

**Alex**

_(Reading forensics report aloud)_

Card found laced with poison known as "Joker Toxin." Last known use of this substance: 40 years ago. Highly poisonous. Kills within minutes. Toxin causes facial muscles to tighten into grotesque grin…

_(Eyes skim page further. Lips move as though reading more to himself. Then he reads next part aloud)_

Known components…

_(Skims some more)_

Wait a minute! Most of this stuff is made at Wayne Chemicals.

_(Starts pacing)_

Somehow this ties back to him! I knew it! I have to check out the Wayne place.

_(Takes info and goes out the door, obviously forgetting his plan to drop the case)_

_[Alex runs outside to his car. Agent Krummet is waiting outside and sees him drive off and walks towards the direction the vehicle drove off to.]_

**Jump to:** **Ruin of Wayne Manor-Evening-Getting Dark**

_We see the building first. Then we see a flashlight moving. Close in on it. It's Alex investigating. Shines flashlight at HUGE power source. Much more than would be necessary for the manor._

**Alex**

_(Looking closely at it)_

Why the hell would Wayne need something like this? He could power half of Gotham with this thing…

_A twig cracks. Alex spins around, shining the flashlight. Nothing is there._

**Alex**

Great. Now I'm getting paranoid.

_Alex turns back to transformers. Shines the flashlight around. Something glints near the manor. It appears to be some kind of metal door. Alex looks interested and starts making his way toward it. He takes a couple of steps in that direction. Suddenly Alex is attacked from behind. It's Buttercup. They fight for awhile, and of course, Alex wins, knocking Buttercup out. Alex doesn't even need his gun. Just then Trixter walks up._

**Trixter**

You know, curiosity killed the cat… or in this case, the cop.

**Alex**

_(Pulls out gun)_

Freeze!

**Trixter**

_(Freezes, eyes narrow)_

You…?

_[Zabo is seen coming up slowly behind Alex. Alex sees the tattoo on Trixter's wrist and is momentarily stunned. He lowers the gun a little and looks at the Trixter's face.]_

**Alex**

Trixie?

_[Zabo is behind Alex and takes advantage of the distraction, knocks the gun out of Alex's hand and pins him. Trixter pulls out her BANG gun.]_

**Trixter**

Table's turned. Maybe _you_ should freeze.

_[Trickster aims and Alex braces himself for the shot. Trickster pulls the trigger. BANG flag comes out of the gun. Alex relaxes visibly.]_

**Trixter**

_(Smirks)_

You always were a sucker, Alex. Too bad you and I didn't work out… You were kind of fun at times.

_[Squeezes the trigger again. Gas comes out, right into Alex's face. Alex is knocked out. Zabo drops him, covering his own face, before the gas can get him. Buttercup is now regaining consciousness. He gets up, rubbing his sore head. Air clears. Zabo nears Alex to get a closer look.]_

**Zabo**

I think you killed him.

**Trixter**

_(Looks at her gun, then at Alex. Shrugs.)_

Hmmm… wasn't supposed to kill him… oh well. Back to the drawing board.

_(Starts to walk away)_

**Buttercup**

Well, waddya want us to do with the cop?

**Trixter**

_(Shrugs again, looking at him over her shoulder)_

What do I care? I only used him to get the police files I needed. He's dead. Get rid of him.

_(She walks away)_

_Buttercup and Zabo exchange glances, haul Alex up and then throw him hard into the transformer, breaking it and electrocuting him. Alex screams, jarred awake by the electricity coursing through him. Electricity finally stops, and he falls limp._

**Buttercup**

Guess he was alive.

**Zabo**

_(Shrugs)_

**Trixter**

_(Returns, looking pissed as usual)_

Well, not anymore, dimwit. Let's get out of here. Batman could be skulking around, and I don't feel like dealing with him now, so _move_!

_[They get in their car. Just then, someone LANDS in front of their car. He's wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt. We can only see him from behind.]_

**Zabo**

Who’s this freak?

_[Zabo and Buttercup get out of the car and start shooting their guns at him. The bullets bounce off.]_

**Trixter**

I knew it.

_[A close up of the famous "S" Symbol on the shirt as the camera slowly backs away to reveal SUPERBOY.]_

**Superboy**

It ends now.

_[Trixter pulls out a small box]._

**Trixter**

This guy can be hurt just like us, which means he’s subtle to gases. I knew he was in town; this may just give us an edge.

_[Trixter gets out of the car with her hands behind her back. She slowly walks up to Superboy. Superboy seems to be feeling a little nautious, but keeps his glare on Trixter.]_

**Trixter**

You know, I can't seem to go anywhere these days without a geek wearing a stupid costume getting in my way.

**Superboy**

Yeah, I know the feeling.

_[Trixter looks extremely pissed off. She throws her hands from behind her back in front of her, revealing a kryptonite ring. Superboy fumbles backwards.]_

**Superboy**

Where the hell did you get that?!

**Trixter**

A gift from a wealthy business man in Metropolis. He figured I would need it for some reason this week. Now I know why.

_[Superboy starts blocking his face from the glow. Just then, Trixter pulls her gun out and shoots him in the face with the gas. Superboy is knocked out. She ties the ring around his neck. The Jokerz throw him in the car._ _Zabo and Buttercup get in. Trickster tosses a joker card onto Alex's body and gets in as well. The car takes off.]_

**Jump to:** **Next Day-Gotham Hospital-Daytime**

_[Cops and doctors are in the main lobby. Gordon's there, just finishing giving instructions to another cop. As the cop walks away Terry comes up to her. Obviously he's anxious]_

**Terry**

What happened? I heard Devereox got attacked last night. Is he alright?

**Gordon**

He's critical right now. They're working on him. Apparently he was attacked while investigating at Wayne manor.

**Terry**

_(Upset, in low voice)_

I should have been there. That's practically under my nose.

**Gordon**

No. You shouldn't have been there, and neither should he.

**Terry**

Was it the Jokerz?

**Gordon**

That's what it looks like. They left a calling card on him.

_[Terry is about to reply when a doctor comes into the lobby and heads straight for Gordon.]_

**Gordon**

_(To Terry)_

Listen, kid. Maybe you should-

_(Turns to him, but he's already gone. She sighs)_

**Doctor**

Commissioner, we've stabilized Lt. Devereox. He's in a coma, but he's alive. But… well, will you come with me? I'd like to speak with you privately.

_[Gordon nods and they begin walking toward Alex's room, talking the whole way.]_

**Gordon**

Is he going to be okay?

**Doctor 1**

Physically, he seems to be doing well, considering the circumstances. The electric shock didn't do as much damage as I would have expected, although he does seem to have an usually high electrolyte count. However, I'm more concerned with a gas he seems to have inhaled.

**Gordon**

Gas?

_[They are in front of Alex's room. They stop.]_

**Doctor 1**

We found traces of a chemical in his blood, especially in and around his lungs. I've dealt with the effects of this chemical before. It's highly unstable.

**Gordon**

What is it?

**Doctor 1**

It's an experimental gas that was once manufactured by the chemical branch of Wayne Enterprises. There was an accident four years ago that incapacitated one researcher and killed three others.

**Gordon**

Yes, I remember that. That's when it was still Wayne-Powers Corp. It was Derek Powers' pet project, not Bruce's. As I recall, Bruce used all of his power to get that project shut down permanently. I didn't think anyone would have access to that stuff anymore.

**Doctor 1**

Neither did I. But apparently someone has access to it, or at least has access to the formula, because it's in his system. I'm sure it's the same chemical. Altered somewhat, but of the same basic structure.

**Gordon**

_(Concerned)_

Will it kill him?

_(Glances at Alex's room)_

What does it do?

**Doctor 1**

_(Uneasy)_

I'm not supposed to talk about it, since patient records are confidential… but if this chemical really is out again…

**Gordon**

_(Sensing the doctor's shaky resolve)_

I need to know everything if I'm going to track it down.

**Doctor 1**

_(Nods)_

Right. Yes, you're right. I was one of the doctors assigned to the one surviving researcher in that accident when she was hospitalized. The chemical ate away at her mind, driving her crazy. It's impossible for the victim to fight it. She tried, but lost. The chemical brings on violent tendencies almost immediately. I remember when she was first brought in here, she tried to kill an orderly and two nurses before we managed to send her to the psych ward. It took a lot of drugs and a lot of therapy to bring her back.

**Gordon**

Dear God…

_(Glances again at Alex's room)_

Will that happen to him?

**Doctor 1**

I don't know. He was unconscious when he was brought in here, so I don't know what effects it may have had on him. And, as I said before, the chemical seems to have been altered, based on our tests. I just don't know. We'll have to see. I hope not, for his sake…

**Next Scene-** **Terry's House**

_(Batman crawls through his bedroom window. He peels his mask from his face. His digital clock reads 6am. He crawls into bed. The alarm goes off at 6:30am. He slowly gets back out of bed. He throws some clothes on and gets ready for school. This shows why Terry looks like a walking zombie. The day goes by and Terry is finally out of school. He slowly walks home. He opens up his bedroom door and he falls into bed. He has dreams of Wayne Manor exploding. A montage of images appear in his dream such as bats, the bat signal, and evil laughs. Terry crawls out of bed and walks downstairs. He sees his dad sitting at the table drinking coffee.)_

**Terry's Dad**

Hey, Terry!

**Terry**

_(Terry has a confused look on his face.)_

Dad?

**Terry's Dad**

I wanna take the family out to dinner tonight. Go get ready!

_[Terry puts a smirk on his face. He runs upstairs and into his bedroom. He grabs his jacket, knocking his backpack on the floor. The batsuit falls out. Terry's smirk is gone. He hears a gunshot. Terry slowly walks back downstairs. Terry slowly gets angry. He clenches up his fist so tightly that blood begins to seep from the fist. His alarm goes off. Terry wakes up. The time is now 11pm. He puts on the batsuit and begins another night. Slips out and goes to his car. Pushes a button on the belt of his suit and the car cloaking device fades, showing the batmobile instead. Gets in and takes off.]_

**Next Scene-** **Hospital**

_[Alex is lying in bed, still unconscious. A quick flashback occurs where Alex is being thrown into the transformers. His heart monitor begins to buzz. His hand starts twitching. Electricity begins to pulsate around his fingers. The doctor comes in and resets the heart monitor.]_

**Doctor Price**

So, how are we doing tonight, Alex?

_(She looks at the time)_

Oh, time for your medication.

_(She puts a chemical, obviously not medication, into his IV and walks away. It's obvious now that she is a bad guy.)_

**Next Scene-** **Several Days Later-Hospital**

_(Gordon and doctor 1, are in the hospital lobby waiting for Alex who is about to be released. They are discussing Alex's condition.)_

**Gordon**

You're sure he's ready to be released? Even with that chemical in his system?

**Doctor 1**

He seems fine. We've checked him for any abnormalities and we can't find any problems. The altered state of the chemical seems to be benign. With the exception of occasional memory lapses, Lt. Devereox appears to be okay.

**Gordon**

Memory lapses?

**Doctor 1**

Nothing serious. Certainly nothing to be concerned about. It happens a lot in high trauma situations. Lt. Devereox has no memory of his attack or the events surrounding it. A few of his other memories seem a bit fuzzy as well, but it’s likely they'll clear up in time.

**Gordon**

Is he fit to go back to work?

**Doctor 1**

You'll have to determine that for yourself. All I can say is that Dr. Price gave him a full physical and psychological evaluation, and he passed both with flying colors. I'd say he's fine.

_(Alex enters the lobby then, carrying a tote bag of his things. His arm is bandaged, but otherwise he seems okay.)_

**Gordon**

Devereox!

_(Motions him over.)_

**Alex**

_(Nods and motions to wait a moment. He checks out at the counter, then goes to Gordon.)_

_(Doctor 1 quietly says something to Gordon, smiles at Alex, and leaves.)_

**Gordon**

_(As Alex approaches)_

How are you feeling?

_(Both walk out of the hospital)_

**Alex**

Better now that they have those needles out of me.

**Gordon**

How do you feel about going back to work?

**Alex**

_(Grins)_

When do I start?

**Gordon**

Well, your doctor gave you the green light. I want you to rest for a couple of days, but after that, you can come back if you're up to it.

**Alex**

Trust me, I'll be up to it.

_(They're at Gordon's car, now.)_

**Gordon**

Only one thing. You're off the Wayne case. It has been officially closed. Do you understand me?

**Alex**

I understand, commissioner.

**Gordon**

_(Looks at Alex as though she's not sure she believes his quick agreement.)_

I mean it.

**Alex**

_(Hands defensively in the air)_

I know!

**Gordon**

_(Relaxes)_

Good. You need a ride home?

**Alex**

That would be great.

**Gordon**

_(Nods)_

Get in.

_(They both get in the car and drive away.)_

**Next Scene-** **Alex's Apartment**

_(Alex enters his apartment. Dumps his stuff off. Trixie isn't there. He finds a note on the table. The envelope says "Alex." He opens it and reads the note aloud.)_

**Trixie V.O.**

Alex, listen, I'm sorry, but I just can't take this anymore. You and your obsessions nearly getting you killed. I had to leave. I hope you can understand. Love always, Trixie.

**Alex**

_(Sits down of sofa)_

I don't believe it. I'm in the hospital for two weeks and I come home to a Dear John letter . . . I don't even remember having a girlfriend!

_(Holds head)_

**Next Scene-** **Night-Commissioner's Office-A few days later**

_(Gordon is doing work on her computer at her desk. Clock on her desk clearly reads 10:18pm. Her window is open. A shadow comes over her.)_

**Gordon**

_(Without turning around)_

What do you want?

**Batman**

_(Comes out of shadows)_

I need some information on the Joker.

**Gordon**

_(Turns around, pissed, to look at Batman)_

That's it! This is getting old! I've told Devereox and now I'll tell you! The Wayne case is closed! The Joker did not kill him, nor did anyone else. I hate to think of Bruce having died in such a pointless accident as much as you do, but it happened. Deal with it!

**Batman**

You done?

**Gordon**

_(Glares)_

**Batman**

_(Continues)_

I wasn't talking about the Wayne case. I was talking about the Devereox case. Someone attacked him and left their calling card. I'd love to just blame the Jokerz, but they aren't that organized. Someone's leading them, and judging by that crazy girl they've picked up, they're recruiting.

**Gordon**

Joker's dead. You know that.

**Batman**

These days, anything is possible. What about his girlfriend? You think she's dead, but what if she isn't?

**Gordon**

Harley Quinn would be no threat. She was never a leader. Joker ruled her.

**Batman**

I need their files. There has to be a connection.

**Gordon**

We're on the case. Why the obsession?

**Batman**

Alex was my friend once. He may want to pretend otherwise, but I don't. If he's still a target, I want to know.

**Gordon**

_(Turns back to the computer)_

That's touching, but it's also confidential. You want information, you'll have to find Bruce's old files, or talk to Devereox, himself. I'd suggest-

_(Turns around, but Batman's gone. Deep, disgusted sigh.)_

Typical…

_(Muttered. Turns back to computer.)_

**Next Scene-** **Night-Somewhere in Gotham-around 11:30pm**

[ _Jokerz thug, Bonzo, is breaking in somewhere. Sets off alarm. Make it obvious that there is a security camera tracking her. A figure comes out of the shadows (Lightening) and hits Bonzo. They fight. Lightening stays to the shadows and beats the crap out of Bonzo. Bonzo is on the ground, hurt and scared.]_

**Bonzo**

Shit! Who the hell are you?

**Lightning**

_(Eyes narrow)_

Shut up!

_(Low, voice. Draws gun and points it at Bonzo.)_

**Bonzo**

_(Cowers)_

**Security Guard**

_(From inside building)_

Hey!

_(Running out)_

**Lightning**

_(Backs into the shadows. Holsters gun. Mutters under breath)_

You're lucky.

**Next Scene-** **Sunday morning (the next morning)-Terry's room**

_(First thing we hear is a phone ringing. First thing we see is Terry's clock. It's 7am. The camera is focused on Terry's end table. On it are a lamp, the clock, and the ringing phone. After the 10th ring, Terry finally picks up and answers, obviously still half asleep.)_

**Terry**

_(Yawn)_

H'lo…

**Gordon**

_(Yelling on phone)_

I don't know what game you're playing, but this time you've gone too far!

**Terry**

_(Confused)_

Wha-who is this?

**Gordon**

The commissioner!

_(This wakes Terry up and he nearly drops the phone.)_

**Gordon**

I had better see Batman down here in ten minutes! He has some explaining to do!

_(She hangs up.)_

**Terry**

_(Stares at phone, stunned.)_

What the hell?

**Next Scene-** **Inside Gordon's Office**

_[Gordon's at her desk. Batman stands in front of it. Alex is sitting in a chair by Gordon's desk. He's holding a newspaper and looking intently at it.]_

**Batman**

What's _he_ doing here?

_(Motions to Alex)_

**Gordon**

This is his case. He has a right to be here. Although, I'm hoping we can clear this up without a case.

**Batman**

What are you talking about?

**Gordon**

Your actions last night! I know you don't like the Jokerz, but you nearly killed that one.

**Batman**

I . . . what? When did this happen?

**Alex**

_(Looks up from his paper)_

The attack was around 11:30 last night.

**Gordon**

_(Nods)_

**Batman**

Well, it wasn't me. I patrolled until about eleven. Nothing was happening, so I turned in. I wasn't even on the streets by 11:30.

**Alex**

Do you have an alibi?

**Batman**

_(Rolls his eyes)_

Yeah, Devereox. Right . . . an alibi. After I got off work, I hung out with some of my superfriends. Come on, Devereox, think about it! When I'm off patrol, I take off the costume. I can't _prove_ where Batman is, when I've put him away.

**Gordon**

_(Tears paper out of Alex's hand and slaps it onto the desk in front of Batman. The picture is of some figure in the shadows. It's a bad picture and although the picture could be of Batman, it is so bad, it could be someone else as well)_

This was taken from the security camera last night after the attack.

**Batman**

It wasn't me.

**Gordon**

Listen, I'm not up for-

**Alex**

It's not him.

**Gordon**

What?

**Alex**

_(Stands up and walks around desk to stand at side of it, focusing on the paper.)_

I've been looking at this picture since we got the paper. It's not him. Look.

_(Points out the appropriate points on the picture)_

No bat ears. And if you look close, there's no symbol on his chest. Height's wrong, too. It's someone else.

_(Looks up at Batman)_

Looks like you have competition. And this guy seems even more wacko than you.

**Gordon**

What is it with this city?

**Alex**

_(Shrugs)_

Maybe this is the guy after the chemicals. Should we call in Krummet?

**Gordon**

_(Shakes her head)_

No. He was only in town for a week. He’d be gone by now. And he’s been out of contact for awhile. He’s probably after another lead. Alex, this is your case. I want this guy ASAP, got it?

_(Turns to Batman)_

And you are to stay out of this one unless the signal goes up.

**Next Scene-** **Alex's Home-Night**

_[Alex enters his apartment. It's dark with no lights on. Alex doesn't bother turning any on. He just closes and locks the door behind him. Starts walking toward the fridge. Opens it up. All that's in there is beer and leftover Chinese takeout.]_

**Batman**

_(From the shadows)_

Looks like a well-balanced diet.

**Alex**

_(Draws gun and points it in general direction of voice.)_

Shit! Who the hell are you!?! How did you get in here?

**Batman**

_(Flicks on light near him)_

Your window was open.

**Alex**

_(Relaxes)_

I'm on the eighth floor.

_(Pauses)_

You're lucky I didn't shoot you.

**Batman**

You were aiming at your lamp. I think I was safe. Mind putting that away?

_(Points at gun)_

**Alex**

First tell me why you broke into my apartment.

**Batman**

I have a proposition to make.

**Alex**

_(Slowly puts gun away)_

Go on.

**Batman**

First, I want to know why you defended me in Gordon's office. You've made it clear you don't like me. You could have had me arrested back there. Why didn't you?

**Alex**

It doesn't matter that I wanted to arrest you. I knew it wasn't you. The picture wasn't right, and the attacks didn't have your touch, according to the paper.

**Batman**

My touch?

**Alex**

The guard who got the picture from the security camera said our wacko had a gun. Like you said before, that's not your style.

_(Shrugs)_

This is why you broke in?

**Batman**

No. I told you. I have a proposition to make. A truce.

**Alex**

Are you saying what I think you're saying? You want us to cooperate?

**Batman**

_(Nods)_

**Alex**

Give me one good reason to work with you.

**Batman**

I'll give you two: The Wayne case and your own attack. We've both been told to butt out of the Wayne case, but I think we can work around that.

**Alex**

Go on.

**Batman**

You were attacked at Wayne Manor. Your attacker’s probably tied to Wayne's death. So far the only lead I've had was the Joker back from the dead, but this new guy could be our link.

**Alex**

How do _I_ fit in?

**Batman**

Lately I haven't been able to access any of my files, which means I can't check the Joker lead. But you can. If you can get me a copy of Joker, Harley Quinn, and Wayne's files, I may be able to pull something together with the stuff I already know.

**Alex**

_(Suspicious)_

What will _you_ be up to?

**Batman**

I'll get you your information on this new guy. You just don’t let Gordon know I’m working on it. Maybe I can get a face to go with the costume. Or better yet . . . a name.

**Alex**

_(Sarcastically)_

Or even better yet, you could bring him to jail. What do we need cops for when we have superheroes like you?

**Batman**

_(Glares)_

**Alex**

Sorry.

**Batman**

So are we agreed?

**Alex**

_(Uncertain)_

How do I get the files to you if I decide to help?

**Batman**

Meet me tomorrow night at 11pm on Park Street where the old theater used to be.

**Alex**

And if I decide not to help?

**Batman**

If you aren't there by midnight, I'll know your answer. Deal?

**Alex**

Why do I think I'll regret this?

_(Extends hand)_

**Batman**

_(Shakes his hand)_

I'll see you tomorrow.

_(Walks to open window and takes off out of it.)_

**Alex**

_(Mutters grouchily)_

You could have just used the door.

**Next Scene-** **Next Day-Evening, but not quite night yet-Jokerz Lair**

_(Trixter is sitting at her table. Buttercup and Zabo are on either side of her, and the Dee Dee twins are nearby as well. A different thug is in front of her. It is the Jokerz thug who had posed as Dr. Vivian Price earlier. She's in make-up now, but still has her lab coat/scrubs on.)_

**Trixter**

So, Dr. Price, you're here to report on Devereox?

**Dr. Price**

Yes. He's out of the hospital with a clean bill of health. He's back to work.

**Trixter**

_(Frowns)_

I was afraid of that. Does he remember anything?

**Dr. Price**

Nothing. That drug I put in his IV has completely messed up his memory.

**Trixter**

Good. At least something's going right. And the note “Trixie” left him should keep me even further from his mind. As to the gas, obviously it needs to be altered. It shouldn't have knocked him out in the first place. I should have been able to control his mind with it.

_(Sighs)_

We need to rework it.

**Zabo**

Done.

**Trixter**

_(Surprised)_

What?

**Zabo**

I've been working on the chemical. All of the bugs should be out of it. It's ready to use.

**Trixter**

Good. Apparently you _are_ good for something. Let's test it out, then. We need some fresh recruits. Batman seems to have a new superbuddy who got Bonzo arrested last night.

**Buttercup**

I'm already hunting him down.

**Trixter**

_You_ are? Well, we'll never find him then. Is Superboy ready yet?

**Zabo**

Not yet. I’m still working on him. He’s fighting it.

**Trixter**

Well hurry up. We may need him soon.

_(Pulls on a pair of black gloves)_

**Buttercup**

What's with the gloves?

**Trixter**

_(Has left glove on)_

Devereox's still out there. He may not remember who I am, but I see no reason to remind him with this.

_(Points to her tattoo on right wrist before pulling the right glove on.)_

Let's go!

**Next Scene-** **Night-At a gas station**

_(Alex is gassing up his car before meeting Batman. A kid suddenly bursts out of the gas station/mini-mart, carrying a bag. The store owner is shouting at him from inside. The kid's looking back at the store and not watching where he's going. He nearly crashes into Alex. Alex is suspicious and grabs the kid who loses balance and falls, dropping the bag.)_

**Alex**

Why are you running?

_(Still holding the kid by the collar.)_

**Kid**

Let go.

**Alex**

_(Picks up fallen bag)_

You stole this stuff, didn't you?

**Kid**

_(Squirming, cussing, but not answering)_

**Alex**

_(Looks in bag)_

You're willing to go to jail over donuts, a bottle of Coke and some Skittles, you dumb shit?

**Kid**

Go to hell! It's my life. I never get caught.

_(Finally breaks free, but instead of running, looks ready to hit Alex)_

Keep your hands off me!

**Alex**

_(Looks at kid's fists, ready for action)_

Don't do something you're going to regret, kid.

**Kid**

_(Swings at Alex)_

**Alex**

_(Catches kid's hand in his fist. Throws kid on the ground. Smiles faintly, pulls out handcuffs, stating the Miranda rights, while cuffing the kid.)_

You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to talk to a lawyer and have him represent you while you are being questioned. If you cannot afford to hire a lawyer, one will be appointed to represent you before any questioning, if you wish. If you give up your right to remain silent, and later wish to stop answering questions no further questions will be asked.

**Kid**

Oh shit! You're a cop!

_(While Alex states his rights.)_

**Store guy**

_(Has been standing in the door since he shouted)_

Hey, can I have my stuff back?

_(Points to bag)_

**Alex**

_(Drags kid into car and tosses him in.)_

Sorry. I can't do that. It's evidence.

_[He gets in the car and drives off before the store guy can reply. Alex is eating a donut.]_

**Next Scene-** **Park Street-Dark-about 11:00pm**

_[Batman flies through the night sky a short distance and lands in a rough part of the neighborhood. He carries what appears to be a long narrow box. He crushes some boxes when he lands. And he's near a street sign that reads "Park Street." Batman takes a couple of steps and out of nowhere comes this homeless druggie girl.]_

**Girl**

You crushed my house, you bastard! I lived there! I'll call the cops!

_(Screaming)_

**Batman**

Relax it’s a box.

**Girl**

_(Still screaming)_

Asshole! That was my home! That was my-

**Batman**

_(Thrusts some money at her to shut her up.)_

There. Take it. Buy a new box.

**Girl**

_(Tears money out of his hands, counts it, grins and takes off.)_

**Batman**

_(Mutters under his breath)_

Okay, Wayne would definitely have dealt with her better.

_(He walks off and stops in front of a deserted old theater, holding his box and looking thoughtful.)_

**Next Scene-** **Park Street-Same spot as before-Sign visible again**

_(Alex's car squeals up as he parks near the curb. Car tires are seen rolling over the mangled cardboard box.)_

**Alex**

_(Jumps out of car, carrying some file folders. Just gets onto the sidewalk when the psycho crack whore pops up again.)_

**Girl**

_(Screaming about her "house" again)_

You wrecked my house! What is it with you people! You don't see me crushing other people's houses! I'll call the cops!

**Alex**

_(Trying to shut her up.)_

I _am_ a cop.

**Girl**

_(Ignores him, still screaming about it.)_

**Alex**

Here. Just shut up and take it.

_(Shoves some money at her to make her shut up.)_

**Girl**

_(She grabs it and counts it.)_

The last guy gave me more.

**Alex**

_(Looks ready to hit her, but is in a hurry, so he hands her another twenty.)_

**Girl**

_(Grins and takes off happily)_

**Alex**

_(Grumbling)_

People these days.

_(Turns toward the theater and sees Batman already there. Starts walking toward Batman, coming up behind him.)_

**Batman**

_(Opens box and drops three roses on the sidewalk. Two are red. One is white.)_

Hope you can rest now, Wayne.

**Alex**

_(Watches, curious)_

**Batman**

_(Not turning)_

You're late, Devereox.

**Alex**

_(Shrugs)_

I had to bring a kid in. Came as soon as I could. What's with the roses?

**Batman**

_(Turns his back on the roses, faces Alex)_

Honoring the dead. It's a long story. Do you have it?

**Alex**

Yeah.

_(Hands Batman three file folders. Each has a picture and a name on it: Harlene Quinella (Harley Quinn), Jack Napier (Joker), Bruce Wayne. Wayne's file is by far the thickest and "Closed" is stamped on in.)_

Gordon shouldn't notice if these are gone for a few days. Criminal records are on computer now, so these folders never get looked at. And the Wayne file is mine. But get them back ASAP, got it? Just in case.

**Batman**

Yes, sir.

_(Sarcastically. Pauses)_

I owe you one.

**Alex**

Just find that new superfreak for me.

**Batman**

_(Extends hand)_

**Alex**

_(Shakes his hand)_

This doesn't mean I like you.

**Batman**

_(Smiles)_

**Alex**

_(Smiles and turns away. Takes a few steps and turns to ask something.)_

About those roses. . . Who-

_[Batman is gone.]_

**Alex**

I hate it when he does that.

_(Walks to his car. Mumbles)_

Now where'd that crazy bag lady go?

_(He glances around as he jumps into the car and squeals off.)_

_[There's an alley off of Park Street near the sign. A few moments after Alex's car squeals away, another vehicle pulls up. Five Jokerz get out, Trixter included.]_

**Trixter**

Perfect. We can nab a few bums and no one will even miss them. Zabo! Buttercup! Find us a guinea pig.

**Buttercup**

Where are we supposed to get a guinea pig out here?

_(Clueless)_

**Zabo**

Moron! She means let's go nab someone to test the gas on. Now, move.

**Trixter**

_(Rubbing her temples)_

Someone remind me to kill him when we get home . . .

_(Camera follows Zabo and Buttercup as they look for a homeless person to grab. They find the crazy bag lady from earlier and drag her, kicking and screaming, back to Trixter.)_

**Zabo**

Shut up!

_(Girl manages to swing her arm and hit Zabo in the face. He backs off, holding his nose. She turns and knees Buttercup who doubles over. The girl's about to run.)_

**Trixter**

_(From behind her.)_

Do I have to do everything myself?

_(Points BANG gun. Pulls trigger. "BANG" flag comes out, followed by gas.)_

Come here.

**Girl**

_(Looks like zombie now. Eyes wide and face is expressionless.)_

Of course.

**Trixter**

Wonderful. It works! Good job, boys. Maybe I won't kill you after all. Come on!

**Buttercup and Zabo**

_(They follow with Dee Dees, moaning)_

**Trixter**

_(To girl)_

You, too.

**Girl**

_(Willingly gets into car.)_

_(Just before car door closes, we hear Buttercup talk)_

**Buttercup**

Hey, the bag lady's loaded!

**Zabo**

Shut up!

**Buttercup**

But-

_(Car door slams, cutting him off. Car starts and roars off down the street)._

**Next Scene-** **Night-Gotham Streets**

_[Batman is patrolling. We can show this for awhile. Suddenly, after what seems like a quiet night, he sees some activity below. It's a couple of crooks getting beat up by some guy with his face covered (Lightning). Batman closes in. Lightning looks violent and ready to kill those guys. Batman breaks it up. Batman hits Lightning and knocks him down. Crooks take distraction and run away. They're petty small-time crooks, so Batman lets them go. He has bigger fish to fry.]_

**Lightning**

You let them go, freak!

_(Stands up)_

**Batman**

Look in a mirror sometime.

_[Lightning attacks. Here's a good place for a really cool drawn out 5 to 10 minute fight scene. No need to script it out. Minimal talking. Just lots of cool moves. Toward the end, Lightning is slowing down. Batman has the upper edge and is about to lay him flat. They stand facing each other, breathing hard. Hands clenched. Batman takes a step toward Lightning. Electricity flows around Lightning's clenched fists, which Batman sees.]_

**Batman**

What the hell?

_[Before Batman can move, Lightning extends one hand and shoots an arc of electricity at him. As the electricity hits him, Batman drops to his knees and freezes. The suit is completely immobilized for the time being and electricity can be seen coursing through it.]_

**Batman**

What the hell are you?

**Lightning**

Just call me Lightning. Don't mess with me, Batboy.

_(Walks away, while Batman can't move.)_

**Next Scene-** **Later that Night-Alex's office**

_[Alex has returned to the office and is working late, going through criminal records on his computer, trying to find a match for the little information he has about Lightning. He touches the computer and there’s a huge spark… much bigger than a general shock, and the lights in the room dim. Alex pulls his hand away, a puzzled look on his face. As soon as he pulls away, the lights brighten again. Before he can think too much about it, a shadow falls over him.]_

**Alex**

_(Turns and sees Batman behind him. The suit looks like it's in rough shape. Batman's not exactly moving well, himself.)_

I just got here. Thought I'd try to work some stuff out. What happened to you? You look like shit.

**Batman**

I had a little run-in with our new psycho. Thought you'd like the update before I head home.

**Alex**

Well?

**Batman**

He seems to think he's a crime fighter. He's up against the same guys I am, and he doesn’t seem to want to kill me. He had his chance today and didn't take it.

**Alex**

And this is different from you, how?

**Batman**

I don't kill the crooks, Devereox. This guy tries to. Anyway, he goes by the name, Lightning.

**Alex**

Lightning?

_(Looks startled)_

My old gang name. You think he might be using that as a taunt?

**Batman**

God, you're full of yourself, Devereox. No, I don't think it's a taunt. I think the name comes from the fact that this guy can shoot electricity from his hands.

**Alex**

Shit! So, he's a superpowered wacko. And you didn't get him?

**Batman**

_(Snaps)_

No, I didn't get him. My suit is electronic. Too much extra electricity immobilizes it. I couldn't move for about ten minutes after he zapped me. And it’s still not working right. But I _will_ get him.

**Alex**

_(musing)_

You know. This could be our guy. Wayne Manor _did_ go up from ignited gas. He could have pumped it in, then ignited it from a distance with that electricity. Would have only needed a spark.

**Batman**

I know. I've thought of that.

**Alex**

But it still bugs me. Wayne would have noticed that much gas. The explosion was huge. The whole place must have been full of it! The commissioner thinks it knocked him out-

**Batman**

It didn't. I spoke with him a few minutes before the explosion.

**Alex**

_(Raises eyebrows)_

You what?

**Batman**

Think, Devereox. How many times has someone threatened his life? I kept in contact with him. I spoke to him just before the manor went up. He was wide awake.

**Alex**

Weird. He should have at least been drowsy by then. He'd have to have noticed something.

**Batman**

_(Musing. More to himself than to Devereox.)_

Not in his basement.

**Alex**

His basement?

**Batman**

Yeah. He kept it sealed off. Private stuff down there, I guess.

**Alex**

_(Shakes his head.)_

This is nuts. We're going around in circles. I just want to nail this asshole.

**Batman**

You and I both.

**Next Scene-** **Gotham Streets-Another Night-Stormy Weather**

_(Batman is patrolling, but he's also looking for Lightening. A storm is clearly approaching. Thunder can be heard in the distance and distant flashes of lightening are visible.)_

**Batman**

_(Grumbled under his breath)_

Lightning, you asshole, where are you?

_(Thunder rumbles.)_

**Batman**

Seems like your kind of weather…

_(Batman takes off and patrols some more. Comes upon a scuffle. A lady's being mugged. She screams. Batman forgets about Lightning for the moment and flies into action. Knocks the crook off his feet. Girl grabs her purse and takes off running. Batman and the thug fight. Batman, of course, wins, but it can still be a decent fight scene. Batman finally knocks thug out and ties him up. He's ready to go back to patrolling when he senses someone behind him. He turns around and sees no one, but keeps looking. Lightning steps out of the shadows.)_

**Lightning**

If it isn't the Batman…

_(Looks at the unconscious crook.)_

So, you'll take criminals on, but you won't finish the job?

**Batman**

_(Tense)_

It's not for me to judge them. I just catch them. _You_ , on the other hand…

**Lightning**

_I_ have the guts to finish what I start.

_(Electricity crackles over fist.)_

**Batman**

You've got some serious issues. What's wrong? Not hugged enough when you were a kid? Or did you just electrocute all your little friends when they got you angry?

**Lightning**

For a guy dressed as a flying rodent, you've sure got a lot to say…

_(Moves into a fighting stance.)_

Should have finished with you last time. Like I said, I don't like to have unfinished business.

_(Lightning attacks. Let's make this a cool fight scene that can span through the rest of the dialogue.)_

**Batman**

Just like Wayne, huh? You had to finish him off, too?

**Lightning**

What? I didn't touch Wayne, you idiot.

**Batman**

Right. He dies and then you mysteriously appear out of nowhere just in time for the case to close. Quite a coincidence.

**Lightning**

Don't piss me off.

**Batman**

Why not? You already plan to kill me, right?

**Lightning**

No. Just putting you in your place, but keep making this crap up and I will kill you.

_(Shoots some electricity.)_

**Batman**

_(Dodges… barely.)_

Just admit it. Make life easy. Wayne's death was no accident. You killed him. I don't know why yet, but I _will_ find out.

_(Starts to rain, softly at first, but soon it's pouring and they're both soaked, fighting in the rain. Lightning lunges at Batman, electricity shooting through his arms and hands. The pouring rain hits the electricity causing it to become unstable and spread up his arms. A lot crackles and shoots back at Lightening who looks alarmed and can't control it. Even Batman seems surprised at first.)_

**Lightning**

What the…?

**Batman**

_(Suddenly understanding.)_

Turn off the electricity!

**Lightning**

What?

_(Grimaces as electricity creeps through his body.)_

**Batman**

Think! Water is an electrical conductor and you're soaked. Shut the electricity off or you'll fry yourself!

**Lightning**

_(Grimaces worse, trying to stop it, but it's hard. The electricity is out of control. When he finally gains back control, it suddenly stops. He's weak now, though, and staggers back a few steps looking pained and exhausted.)_

**Batman**

_(Moves toward Lightning.)_

**Lightning**

You could have let me die. Why did you help…?

**Batman**

_(Grimly.)_

I'm not you. I'll take you in, but I won't watch you die.

**Lightning**

Like hell you'll take me in… We'll finish this later.

_(Takes off running into a dark alley.)_

**Batman**

_(Takes a few running steps toward him, but stops as he hears a scream behind him.)_

Shit.

_(Hesitates a moment, then turns and runs toward the scream, leaving Lightning to get away.)_

_(In a different alley, the previously mugged girl has been attacked again, this time by the crack whore whom the Trickster gassed before. The crack girl is obviously still being controlled. Her expression is vacant and her motions are unnatural. She's wearing some clown make-up, but the rain is rinsing some of it off. Batman fights her off and the mugged girl runs again. Crack girl turns on Batman. He recognizes her.)_

**Batman**

Wait a minute! You're that lady who screamed about the stupid box! You're one of the Jokerz now?

**Girl**

_(Lunges at him.)_

**Batman**

What the hell's going on?

_(He dodges her attempts to attack him repeatedly. He's fighting her, but not trying to actually hurt her. He's realizing something weird's going on.)_

_(Crack girl finally gets a decent hit in and he falls back a step or two. The crack girl tosses him a Joker card and runs. She knows the streets and disappears in moments. Batman picks up the soggy card. On it reads: "You'll be joining Wayne soon.")_

**Batman**

So it wasn't Lightning. I was right the first time… It's the Joker. I'd better update Devereox.

_(Either pulls out cell phone or has phone apparatus in the suit and dials. We can hear the phone ring. It rings for awhile.)_

Not at work, tonight?

_(Dials again. More ringing.)_

Not at home, either. Where are you?

_(The answering machine clicks on.)_

**Machine (Alex's voice)**

I'm not here. So just leave a message and I'll get back to you.

**Next Scene-** **Alex's Apartment- Same Time of Night**

_(Continuation of last scene. Answering machine beeps and we can hear Batman talking on it. Camera is focused on machine, but starts shifting away from the machine to the couch through Batman's message.)_

**Batman**

Devereox. Where are you? Patrolling? Just thought you'd like to know that Lightning may be a whacko, but I don't think he killed Wayne. I got a death threat from the Jokerz tonight. Another card, and this one had a message that mentioned Wayne.

_(Batman's still talking, but camera has reached the sofa right now. Alex is sprawled on it, asleep and wet.)_

**Batman**

_(Still talking.)_

Oh, and I thought you ought to know, I had a run-in with Lightning tonight. He was in your neighborhood, so keep an eye open. We'll nail him yet. He's not invincible. Water seems to short him out. I'll contact you when I have something else.

_(Click of the phone hanging up.)_

_(We still see Alex laying there. He grimaces as a quick crackle of electricity flows from his hand and up his arm before fizzling out…)_

**Next Scene-** **The Next Night-Gotham Streets**

_(Batman is patrolling again, but this time he's specifically searching out Lightning. He finally finds him a ways away late at night. Batman follows Lightning, this time keeping his distance.)_

**Batman**

Last night didn't permanently damage you, did it?

_(Pulls out a camera)_

Let's get some better shots of you, tonight.

_(Takes a couple of pictures and follows.)_

_(Lightning winds up at Alex's apartment building. Goes inside.)_

**Batman**

What's he doing in there? Maybe Devereox was right. Maybe Lightning does want to mess with him.

_(Positions himself so he has a pretty good view through one of Alex's windows on the eighth floor. Sure enough, moments later Lightning enters the view. We see Batman watching, now, but can't see Lightning.)_

What's he up to?

_(Starts taking pictures again. Has camera up to his eye and clicks another photo. Sees something shocking through the lens.)_

Holy shit!

**Next Scene-** **Next Day-Daytime-Alex's office**

_(Alex is sleeping on his desk next to his computer. He wakes up when something lands on his desk near his head. He opens his eyes to see a packet of Wal-Mart one-hour photos. Batman stands beside his desk.)_

**Batman**

Rough couple of nights, Devereox?

**Alex**

_(Yawns and stretches.)_

Yeah… hey, I got your message. Did you find something new?

**Batman**

_(Motions to photos.)_

You could say that. I got a picture of Lightning unmasked. Thought you might be interested.

**Alex**

_(Wide awake now, grabs the photos.)_

Wal-Mart One-Hour? I assumed you at least had your own dark room.

**Batman**

Shut-up and look at the pictures, Devereox.

**Alex**

_(Pulls the photos out and flips through. Freezes when he gets to the last one.)_

Oh my God.

_(Camera closes in on last photo. It is of Lightning unmasked in Alex's apartment. Lightning is clearly Alex, himself.)_

**Batman**

And you call me the masked freak?

**Alex**

This is impossible. How could I-I mean, I don't even remember . . .

**Batman**

That's what I want to find out. I think it may have been a combination of the electrocution and that weird gas they found in your system. I called the hospital, and a Dr. Price agreed to talk to me about your case. Maybe I can figure something out.

_(Moves toward the window.)_

Try not to shoot anyone until I get back, okay?

_(Leaves)_

**Alex**

Oh my God.

_(Still can't believe it. Shoves the pictures back in the sleeve, except for the one of him unmasked.)_

Shit! And that idiot got these developed at Wal-Mart? Anyone could have seen this!

_(Face is in hands. Then a thought hits him.)_

Wait a minute.

_(Looks up)_

He wouldn't have waltzed in there in his costume. I've got him.

_(Grabs photos and races out the door)_

**Next Scene-** **Local Wal-Mart-Photo section**

**Alex**

_(Walks through Wal-Mart to the photo section counter. Bumps into a customer, but is in such a rush, just ignores her. He’s got a one track mind right now. She glares at him. He gets to the counter and flops photos down on counter)_

Excuse me.

**Photo girl**

_(Comes over)_

Yes, sir. How can I help you?

**Alex**

_(Flips badge open)_

Lt. Devereox. These photographs recently came into my possession. I need to know who paid for them.

**Photo girl**

_(Looks flustered)_

Oh! Well, let me see. I've been working since we opened. . .

_(She opens the packet and looks at the first couple of shots)_

Oh, yes. I remember him. He came first thing this morning.

**Alex**

Could you describe him?

**Photo girl**

Sure. He was about eighteen or nineteen. Dark hair, dark eyes. Tall . . . Too bad you don't have the big envelope. His name was on it.

**Alex**

Do you think you could remember it?

**Photo girl**

Um-well, there've been a lot of people today. Um-Mc-something. I think his first name was Terry.

**Alex**

McGinnis?

_(Startled)_

**Photo girl**

That's it! Terry McGinnis.

**Alex**

_(To himself)_

No wonder he kept asking questions.

**Photo girl**

Sir?

**Alex**

_(Shakes his head)_

Nothing.

**Photo girl**

Can I help you with anything else, sir?

**Alex**

Just one thing. I need all records of these pictures. All copies, even those on the computer. They're confidential evidence.

**Photo girl**

_(Alarmed)_

But I can't! My manager-

**Alex**

Then I need to speak with your manager.

**Next Scene-** **Gotham's Hospital-Same day**

_(Batman is walking through an empty hallway in the hospital. He holds a slip of paper. He reads it. We can read it, too. It says: "Dr. Vivian Price. Room #221." He's in front of room #221. He knocks. No one is anywhere nearby. Other rooms are empty.)_

**Dr. Price**

Come in.

**Batman**

_(Steps inside)_

I just need to know-

_(He stops because she's nowhere in sight. Door behind him slams and Dr. Price dives at him from behind with a needle. She jabs him with it before he can react. It knocks him out pretty quickly. Dr. Price wears her lab coat/scrubs, but no clown make-up.)_

**Dr. Price**

_(Smirks)_

Trixter will be pleased.

**Next Scene-** **Alex's Apartment-Same day**

**Alex**

_(Talking on phone)_

Hello? Mrs. McGinnis? Is Terry there?

_(Pause)_

No? Okay, well this is Alex Devereox. I'm a friend of Terry's. Could you tell him I called? Ask him to swing by my apartment today?

_(Pause)_

Great. Thanks. Bye.

_(Hangs up. Starts pacing.)_

Now I wait.

_(Goes to fridge for a beer. Comes back with beer, when suddenly he goes rigid. Teeth gritted.)_

Shit! Not now!

_(Drops beer. Grabs wall to stabilize himself, head down. Then, as suddenly as it started, it's over. He straightens back up and grins a creepy, not-quite-Alex grin.)_

Time to find the Bat . . .

_(Electricity flows through his hand. He's Lightning again.)_

**Next Scene-** **Gotham Streets-Sunset**

_(Lightning's out in his full costume, generally keeps to the shadows.)_

**Lightning**

Now if I were a Bat, where would I be?

_(There's a car a distance behind him, but it should be clear that that car is following him. After a few moments, Lightning figures this out, too.)_

**Lightning**

Shit. Who's this creep?

_(Lightning tries to lose the car, but since he's on foot, it doesn't work. So, he ducks into an old building. It's very dark in the building. Gets into a room, planning on leaving through the fire escape, when a voice from the door stops him. It's the voice of an older man.)_

**Man (Bruce Wayne)**

Stop.

**Lightning**

_(Turns to look at the man, but he's hidden in the shadows.)_

Don't make me kill you, buddy.

**Wayne**

_(Laughs dryly)_

Right.

_(Lightning dives at the man, but darkness is on the man's side. He dodges and Lightning hits a wall. Lightning curses and shoots electricity where he thinks he sees movement. Again he misses. Out of nowhere a cane swings at him, cracking him on the back and knocking him over. Lightning hits his head when he falls and blacks out. The man comes partway out of the shadows. We can see Lightning’s body and the man's feet and the cane he's leaning on. We never see the man's face. We see his hands as he pulls up Lightning's sleeve and gives him a shot of something. Then the man drops a small bag filled with vials of chemical beside Lightning. On top of the bag, he drops a note, folded. The man leaves. We hear his retreating footsteps and the door close behind him. Lightning is still out cold.)_

**Next Scene-** **Same Place, but later. Darker.**

**Lightning**

_(Moans, struggling to get up.)_

What happened?

_(Shaking his head to clear it. Rubs his back where he was hit. Stands up and looks around, confused.)_

Wait.

_(Head snaps up.)_

That old guy. Where'd he go?

_(Takes a step toward the door and kicks the bag. Looks down.)_

What's this?

_(Bends over and picks up the bag of vials. Then he sees the note. Sets bag down and goes toward window where it's brighter and reads the note.)_

**Wayne V.O.**

Alex, I've been tracking you since your attack. Inside this bag are vials of antidote to the chemical you were hit with. I've already given you the antidote. You won't have any more mind shifting, but you need to get these vials to Terry in case the gas is used again. He'll know what to do. Wayne.

**Lightning**

_(Looks up from note.)_

Wayne? He's alive? Wait, if Wayne knows about Terry, then maybe _he's_ -Oh my God! I need to get to the manor!

_(Grabs note, antidote and leaves.)_

**Next Scene-** **Wayne Manor-Night**

_(Alex's car pulls up to the manor. He must have stopped at his apartment first, because he's dressed as Alex again. Jumps out of car and makes his way over to where he was attacked. Shining flashlight around. Light goes on mangled transformer. Alex shudders. Swings light toward manor, looking for the metal door he’d seen earlier… He makes his way closer and finds what looks like an open cellar door . . . a very reinforced cellar door.)_

**Alex**

Sealed off basement, huh?

_(It's already open, so Alex carefully goes inside.)_

Must have been an emergency exit. That's probably how Wayne got out.

_(Goes in. Gets down there and shines light around, exploring a bit. Suddenly Alex's cell phone rings. He jumps at the sudden sound in the silence. The phone's ring sounds like the '60s show theme song. He answers it.)_

**Alex**

Hello.

**Gordon**

Devereox. It's Gordon. I know you're off, but we have a situation. I've just been contacted by one of the Jokerz and told that they have Batman. We traced the call to the old Junko's Candy Store, but I don't want to send a squad in. It's obviously an ambush. You've been researching this gang for months, so I wondered if you had any ideas.

**Alex**

_(Shining flashlight around. Flashlight shines toward camera. It stops there. A slow grin creeps across Alex's face.)_

Don't worry. I've got it covered . . .

_(Camera angle shifts. We can now see what the flashlight is illuminating. It's Bruce's original batsuit.)_

**Next Scene-** **Old Building, Junko's Candy Store, Trickster's temporary lair-Night**

_(Batman is tied up, unconscious, but still in full costume. He's tied to a chair in the middle of the room. He starts waking up. His head slowly lifts. Trixter is circling him. He finally wakes up enough to struggle, but he's tied tight. He's trapped.)_

**Trixter**

So, McGinnis . . . tell me. Why did you become the Batman? Was it for the thrills? The fame? Or was your motivation just as pathetic as the old man's?

_(Hops onto a tall table. Sits on it, swinging her legs like a little girl. Picks up a Batman action figure from the table and starts playing with it.)_

**Batman**

_(Realizing she knows who he and Wayne are.)_

Leave Wayne out of this, lady.

**Trixter**

Why should I? Back in his day, the old man killed my grandfather.

**Batman**

He what?

**Trixter**

_(Irritated)_

He killed the Joker

_(Rips the head off of the action figure.)_

**Batman**

_(As things begin to mentally fall into place.)_

But _he_ didn’t…

_(Pauses)_

_You're_ the Joker's-Wait a minute . . . if the Joker really _is_ dead . . . then who . . . ?

**Trixter**

_(Grim smile)_

**Batman**

_(Low voice)_

_You_ killed Wayne.

**Trixter**

He deserved to die. The Joker didn't deserve to die. Batman—Bruce Wayne—did. I'm just setting things right. The Joker was a genius. A paragon. A...

**Batman**

A psychopath . . .

**Trixter**

_(Shrugs)_

We all have our little quirks. Our skeletons in the closet so to speak.

**Batman**

_(In a dry voice)_

Yeah, and yours just happens to be a six-foot tall thug named Zabo…I don’t wanna know what you keep him around for.

**Trixter**

Oh, please. Is that the best you can come up with? Grandma told me the old Batman was wittier than that…

**Batman**

Eat my shorts...how’s that?

**Trixter**

_(Sarcastically)_

Real funny. But you know what would be more amusing? Getting a little payback out of the Bat, that’s what. Paco!

_[Paco, another Jokerz member in clown makeup and cook’s apron comes in. He’s carrying his “torture tools” and is clearly ready to have a little fun.]_

**Paco**

_(Chuckles)_

Yeah, boss? Ready?

**Trixter**

_(Smiles grimly)_

McGinnis, meet Paco. Usually I just use him if I need to get information out of someone, but this time, I think I’ll just let him torture you for the pleasure of watching.

_(Takes a few steps back, and hops up to sit on a table)_

Proceed.

**Paco**

Time to have some fun, Batboy.

_(Advances on Batman)_

_(Door bursts open. Alex bursts in wearing the original batsuit.)_

**Trixter**

What the hell!? Paco, get him!

**Paco**

_(Looks freaked out. Runs.)_

**Trixter**

Coward!

**Alex**

_(Stares at Trixie with a glare.)_

**Batman**

_(Looks confused until he recognizes Alex. Plays along.)_

Looks like you didn't kill Wayne after all.

**Trixter**

_(Already mentally unstable, and starting to freak, now.)_

That's impossible! I killed you. You're dead . . .

_(Backs away from him. She reaches for her gas gun, but her hands are shaking so badly, she just knocks it off the table. She backs up some more.)_

**Alex**

_(Pulls out batarang, fumbles a bit, unused to it.)_

It ends here.

**Trixter**

_(Scared, but getting suspicious at his fumbling.)_

You're awfully spry for a geezer.

_(Stepping forward)_

**Alex**

_(Realizing he may soon lose his edge, pulls out his gun. Aims it at her.)_

Screw this "No guns" crap.

**Trixter**

_(Eyeing the gun, uncomfortably.)_

I'm outta here. Later, Bats.

_(Before Alex can shoot, she grabs her bang gun off the floor and takes off.)_

**Alex**

_(Goes over to Batman and begins untying him.)_

Let's get out of here, McGinnis.

**Batman**

_(Startled)_

You know who I am? How?

**Alex**

_(Grins.)_

I did my homework. I'll explain later. Something's not right here. This can't be her regular hideout. She had a skeleton crew downstairs. Five or so.

**Batman**

You took them all out?

**Alex**

_(Raises fist. Electricity flows over it and down his arm a bit.)_

It wasn't hard.

**Batman**

Wait a minute, Devereox. You can control it now? Did I miss something? I thought it was a Dr. Jeckel and Mr. Hyde sort of thing. And I thought only Hyde could do the light show.

**Alex**

Later. Let's get out of here. I don't trust this place.

_(As if on cue, there's a rumble downstairs and an explosion.)_

**Alex**

Shit! It must be rigged with explosives!

**Batman**

_(Grabs Alex.)_

Hang on!

_(Flies out the window, carrying him. They get a fair distance away and Batman lands, dropping Alex)._

_(Building goes up in big explosion.)_

**Alex**

_(Stands up, brushing himself off. Notices a big rip in the suit.)_

Great. I wrecked Wayne's suit. He's gonna be pissed.

**Batman**

What did you say?

**Alex**

I borrowed this from Wayne's "basement."

**Batman**

The cave's operational?

_(Surprised and excited.)_

**Alex**

I don't know about operational. That's the transformer I got thrown into. But the manor's explosion didn't hurt that cave any.

**Batman**

There's an alternate power source. A back-up. I need to get there.

**Alex**

Fine, but let's take my car. I don't feel like being your Lois Lane again.

**Next Scene-** **Wayne Manor-Int. Batcave-Night**

_(Batman is messing with the computer, trying to get it operational. Alex is poking around.)_

**Batman**

So, Alex. How did you figure Wayne out?

**Alex**

I went into one of my wacko phases and he tracked me and got me the antidote. He's not dead, Terry. He got out of here. Probably through the same hatch we used to get in. He made up some antidote and left me a note telling me to get it to you.

**Batman**

_(Stops what he's doing.)_

Can I see the note?

**Alex**

_(Pulls it out and hands it to Batman.)_

Here.

**Batman**

_(Reads it.)_

That's Wayne's handwriting, alright. Thank God. This sucks working alone.

**Alex**

_(Grins)_

But you're not working alone.

**Batman**

_(Hands Alex the note back and goes back to work on the computer.)_

Well, there's changing your tune.

**Alex**

Yeah, well, it's amazing the effect getting super powers can have on you.

**Batman**

_(Just laughs)_

**Alex**

Anyway, I'll be right back. I need to get into my own clothes.

_(Walks away. He's off camera, but still in earshot.)_

**Batman**

So, you put the pieces together and figured Wayne out. Is that how you figured me?

**Alex**

No. You were even easier.

_(Emerges in his own outfit. Drapes Batsuit on a table or chair.)_

You were dumb enough to get your photos developed at Wal-Mart. At the first one I hit, the girl identified you.)

_(Batman is spared having to answer that as the computer blips on finally.)_

**Batman**

Bingo.

_(Sits at computer.)_

**Alex**

Cool.

_(Looks at Batman.)_

What bugs me is how the clown knew who you were.

**Batman**

She knew Wayne was the original Batman. Apparently her grandpa was the Joker. I think Wayne said once that Joker was one of the only mega-criminals to figure out who he was. Must have told his girlfriend before he died. Trickster said something about her grandma before you burst in.

_(Hits a few buttons. Picture of Harley Quinn comes up.)_

This was the Joker's old flame. I'm betting she's the Trickster's granny. Harley Quinn. Once known as Dr. Harleen Quinzel. An ex-shrink. Go figure.

**Alex**

Wait. Dr. Harleen what?

**Batman**

Quinzel. Didn't you even look at the files you gave me? It said it right on them.

**Alex**

No. That was your project. Shit!

**Batman**

What is it?

**Alex**

I've heard that name before.

_(Holding his head.)_

Where do I know it from? Damn! My memory's still screwed up, but I'd swear . . .

_(Pause.)_

Oh my God.

**Batman**

What?

**Alex**

Trixie Quinzel. My old girlfriend's name.

**Batman**

_(Types something into the computer. A picture of Trixie comes up along with information which Batman reads aloud.)_

Dr. Trixie Quinzel. Daughter of Duela Dent. Father unknown. Her mother was institutionalized years ago. Insisted she was a Teen Titan.

_(Laughs rudely.)_

Right. She probably thinks Robin fathered the kid. Anyway, Duela broke out one day, and was never seen again. Apparently Trixie’s grandma adopted her. That must be where Harley comes in. Trixie apparently wound up working for Wayne-Powers on some super-gas. It backfired and killed everyone on the project except for her. She was hospitalized. They thought the gas made her crazy. Yeah, right. The insanity's probably genetic. But I'm sure the gas didn't help.

**Alex**

And I dated her. Thank God I still can't remember much of that.

_(Shakes his head. Turns attention back to the computer.)_

Nice know-it-all computer. I need one of these for my office.

**Batman**

Talk to Wayne. He designed it. Speaking of which, I wonder where he's been hiding out.

**Alex**

And why.

**Batman**

He probably figured he could work on finding his would-be killers better if they thought he was dead.

**Alex**

He's the Batman. Why would he care?

**Batman**

He _was_ Batman. He's too old, now. Why do you think _I_ do it? Trust me, if he still could, he would. I've seen that.

**Alex**

_(Rubs his back again)_

Well, he can still fight.

**Batman**

_(Grins before getting back to business.)_

This isn't getting us anywhere. We need to find the Trixter. Any ideas?

**Alex**

Not a clue . . . unless-

**Batman**

Unless?

**Alex**

Trixie once told me her parents owned the old toy store on High Park. It's abandoned now . . .

**Batman**

You mean where she killed her own flunky? The Jokey Toy Shoppe?

**Alex**

That's it.

**Batman**

_(Stands up)_

Sounds right up her alley. Let's check it out.

**Next Scene-** **Int. Jokey Toy Shoppe**

_(Lightning and Batman are in the dark building. Maybe we can have Trixter clearly moving in the shadows, so the viewer sees her, but Batman and Lightning don't.)_

**Batman**

Be careful and keep your eyes open.

**Lightning**

You know, I'm not an idiot. You don't have to nag.

**Batman**

I'm not-

**Trixter**

_(Voice seems to come out of the dark void.)_

Well, well, well. What have we here?

_(Batman and Lightning in defensive positions, looking for source of the voice. Trixter steps out of the shadows. Batman and Lightning notice her, not reacting in case it’s a trap, but now they do not take their eyes off of her, except to occasionally scan for an ambush.)_

**Trixter**

I know Bats, but you're new.

_(Motioning to Lightning. Smirks.)_

Is this supposed to be your Boy Wonder?

**Lightning**

I'm on my own sweetheart. It’s Lightning.

**Trixter**

_(Raises eyebrow.)_

Cute. And where did you come up with that gem? A radioactive lightning bug bite you in the ass or something?

**Lightning**

Actually you helped me with that one, and I'm here to return the favor.

**Trixter**

Well, this is one battle that will have to be reserved for a more...appropriate place.

_Trixter reaches into her pouch/pocket and uses her smoke bombs to escape. Batman and Alex find one last joker card on the ground where she was. It says: "Gotham Marina." It's signed: "The Trixter." Batman realizes where she went._

**Lightning**

What is it?

**Batman**

She wants to fight over her grandfather's grave.

**Next Scene-** **Ext. Gotham City- Skyline**

_(The Batman Beyond theme music starts playing. Batman and Lightning are in the Batmobile, flying through the city to they're final destination with the Trixter and the last of her gang are waiting. The final fight.)_

**Lightning**

Want to let me in on how we know the Joker's grave is at the Marina?

_(He's looking at the Joker card.)_

**Batman**

_(Grimly.)_

The Joker died at old Arkham Asylum. They took his body to the hospital where it disappeared. Most people figured some psycho took the body. I thought for awhile that maybe he was still alive, but now I have to agree with the thieving psycho theory. And I've got a name for the thief, too. Harley Quinn, his obsessive girlfriend. According to _her_ file, this sort of thing would be just her style. And it would explain how the Trixter knows. I'm sure her granny would have told her all about it.

**Lightning**

But the _Marina_?

**Batman**

Gordon told me that the original Joker was buried secretly under the old asylum, right by the marina… I’m sure Harley knew that, and passed the information to her grandkid.

**Lightning**

_(Disgusted.)_

The whole family's whacko…

_(The Marina is in view. Batman starts landing the Batmobile.)_

**Batman**

You don't have to do this, you know. You can still back out. She doesn’t care about you.

**Lightning**

_(Dryly.)_

Thanks…

**Batman**

You know what I mean. She only wants to kill me and Wayne. You're just a thorn in her side. You aren't involved in her plan.

**Lightning**

Listen. She involved me when she turned me into this. She involved me when she attacked Wayne, whom I doubly owe now. I'm in.

**Batman**

Fair enough. Just remember… we're on her turf now. She won't pull any stops. Her whole gang may be there, but she's the main target.

**Lightning**

_(Smiles grimly.)_

I know. Don't worry.

_(Batmobile lands. They get out. Batman closes/ locks up/ cloaks the car. They look around. The place appears to be deserted, but they know better than to trust appearances. They begin walking.)_

**Lightning**

All seems quiet.

**Batman**

Too quiet.

**Lightning**

Do you think we beat her?

**Batman**

Doubt it. She's here somewhere.

_(Suddenly there's a voice from behind them. It's Zabo.)_

**Zabo**

Very good, bat boy.

_(Batman and Lightning turn to see Zabo and four other Jokerz thugs, Dr. Price, Zippo and the Dee Dees, who are standing a ways behind. Zippo is smoking a cigarette. Zabo, Zippo and Price are, of course, armed. The twins are together. Lightning tenses. Batman grabs his shoulder firmly to keep him from pouncing.)_

**Batman**

_(Low voice.)_

Catch them. Don't kill if you can help it. The old man's rules.

**Lightning**

_(Just nods, still tense.)_

**Batman**

And remember… no electricity by the water…

**Zabo**

Enough chit chat. Zippo, Deeds, take Sparky. The bat's mine.

**Dee Dees**

_(Together)_

On the double!

**Zippo**

_(Drops cigarette and grinds it out.)_

With pleasure.

**Price**

What about me?

**Zabo**

Back me up.

**Trickster**

_(Voice comes from behind Batman and Lightning)_

Hold it!

_[The thugs freeze and look over toward her]_

**Trixter**

_(Walks up and makes her way to the Jokerz)_

I've got a special surprise for Batman. This could be quite entertaining.

_Superboy flies out of nowhere and lands in between the Jokerz and Batman. The two stare at each other. Younger Batman, younger Superman...the earth's finest heroes ready to battle. Lightning stands only a few steps away, ready for action, but not knowing what to expect. He still doesn’t know why Superboy’s in town._

**Trixter**

I'd love to kill you myself Batman, but this opportunity was too good. Prepare to die.

**Batman**

_(To Lightning)_

Leave Superboy to me.

**Lightning**

_(Doesn’t look too happy about it, but nods shortly and backs off)_

[Lightening leads the Jokerz and Trixter away from the Battle with a few flashes from his hands so they don’t interrupt. The only two people in site are Superboy and Batman.

_Superboy throws the first punch, missing Batman by inches. Batman comes back at him with a kick to the stomach, but it obviously doesn’t affect Superboy. Batman throws another punch to Superboy's face... Superboy smiles and shoves Batman into one of the vehicles.]_

**Batman**

_(shakes his head from being thrown)_

He must be under the toxin...

_[Batman remembers seeing the kryptonite ring tied on a rope in Trickster’s hand. He throws a batarang at her hand and knocks the ring off. The ring falls out of range of both Batman and the Trickster if they want to stay out of Superboy’s way. Both are looking for an opportunity to dive for it. Lightening keeps throwing bolts at Superboy, but Superboy keeps walking towards him...unaffected. Superboy slams the ground, and using his telekenisis-makes a huge shockwave that makes Lightening fall to the ground along with everybody else. Superboy picks Lightening up by his neck. He raises his fist.]_

**Batman**

KON-EL!!

_[Superboy stops for a moment and looks over towards Batman in curiosity.]_

**Batman**

Yeah, you remember that name don’t you? The real Superman gave it to you. You are supposed to be a hero.

_[Superboy drops Lightning and starts holding his head as if he were getting an enormous head ache. He starts getting angry.]_

**Superboy**

I AM SUPERMAN!!!

_[Just then, Superboy's eyes glow red and shoot heat vision towards Batman. Batman dodges, but the vision slices his shoulder.]_

**Batman**

_(Thinking to himself)_

_He's not supposed to have heat vision..._

_[Lightning shoots his most powerful beam of bolts as Superboy is distracted. He knocks Superboy forward. Batman dives for the ring, then jumps in front of Superboy. The two stare at each other for a moment. Batman is now wearing the ring. Weakened, Superboy is now an equal match with Batman. Superboy throws a punch, and Batman quickly dodges it. Batman kicks him in the stomach and elbows him across the face. With all his effort, he punches Superboy with the ring and knocks him out. He then ties the ring around his neck to keep him from interfering with their REAL goal.] Batman looks over towards Lightning and the Jokerz. Lightning is fending off the Jokerz, then Trixter comes up behind him with a gun at the back of his head. She cocks the gun._

**Lightning**

Nice…

Just then, a batarang comes flying out of nowhere and knocks the gun out of her hand. She looks over and sees a rather beat-up Batman, but he still stands. Determined to finish them all.

BEAT.

**Trixter**

_(Thoroughly pissed off)_

That’s it! Jokerz… they’re all yours!

_[Batman and Lightning are still outnumbered, thus they wait for the Jokerz to make the first move. Zabo and Price go for Batman, and Zippo and the Dee Dees go for Lightning. Trixter backs off, and as usual stays out of the major action.]_

_[Focus on Lightning’s fight first. Starts normal. Lightning and the Deeds fight a bit, but the twins’ downside is they don’t use weapons, just hand to hand combat. They have to get close to him to fight, and after a few moves, he takes out one of them. The other is distracted momentarily by her sister falling, and is angered, but it’s too late. Lightning takes advantage of her distraction and zaps her. It’s now down to Zippo. Batman and Zippo disarm each other pretty quickly, so it's mostly fist fighting and such. Things are strewn around the area. A few folding chairs are set up for casual viewing of the boats. In one spot near Zippo, there are 2X4s and tools in a roped off area, because something was being worked on. Zippo's getting desperate to kill Lightning.]_

_[Switch to Batman, Price and Zabo. They are fighting fiercely, too. Zabo is an excellent fighter and Batman's having a harder time disarming him, so they're using weapons. Price fights well, also, but isn't as good as Zabo. A few well-aimed attacks disarm Price and soon she's down for the count. Now it's just Batman and Zabo. We see this for awhile.]_

_[Switch back to Lightning and Zippo again. The fighting's getting wilder as Zippo becomes more desperate. They’re far enough from the water that Lightning’s using his electricity. Bare hands aren't helping Zippo much. She grabs a 2X4 and hits him with it. It breaks. He staggers, but doesn't fall. Zippo throws the board piece down and grabs a folding chair, cracking him over the back with that. He falls to his knees, but gets up again, this time looking pissed.]_

**Zippo**

Why won't you die?!

_[Zippo throws a piece of her broken 2X4 at him. Lightening catches it and throws it down, then zaps her with some electricity. Zippo finally drops. Lightning comes over and checks her out. She's still alive, but is unconscious. He ties her up quickly and turns his attention to Zabo and Batman's fighting. Lightening's about to run and help Batman when a hand with a joy buzzer grabs him by the shoulder. A huge wave of electricity shoots through him from the joy buzzer, and as the hand shoves him, he's thrown down. We can now see the owner of the hand. It's the Trixter. She's amused.]_

**Trixter**

The voltage on these things is so much fun to tinker with.

_(Smiles.)_

Did Mr. Lightning bug get a little shock therapy? Maybe it'll cool you down some.

_(The buzzer's dropped into her pocket as she pulls a green gun out.)_

**Lightning**

_(Getting up shakily.)_

You planned on killing _me_ with a shock?!

**Trixter**

_(Brandishes gun.)_

No, actually I planned on killing you with this.

**Lightning**

_(Sarcastically.)_

A squirt gun? I'm scared.

**Trixter**

You should be. It shoots acid.

_(Aims at him and shoots.)_

_[Lightning jumps out of the way just in time. Whatever the acid hits should hiss and steam or bubble. Trixter and Lightning fight. Trixter gets disarmed after a few shots (acid gun should fall nearby). Lightning gets some good hits in on her, pissing her off.]_

**Trixter**

Buttercup, you idiot. You're supposed to back me up. Where the hell are you?

_(Keeps fighting.)_

**Buttercup**

_(Comes out of hiding place, running with his gun.)_

Coming, boss!

_[Buttercup isn’t looking where he's going and he trips over Zippo's 2X4. The safety was off on the gun. The gun goes off when he falls, and he shoots himself [and dies/ collapses]. Camera follows the path of the bullet as it goes through Buttercup and shoots Lightening. Lightning's eyes register the shock of the shot. He looks down and sees the bullet hole in his bleeding chest. Not through the heart, though. Then he collapses.]_

**Trixter**

Hey, Buttercup finally hit something.

_(Kicks Lightning with her toes. He doesn't move. She flips him over. Bends down to take his face covering off.)_

_[Back to Batman and Zabo. Zabo is finally disarmed and Batman is winning, but at the gunshot, they pause momentarily to look. They see Lightning on the ground with the Trixter, who picks up her acid gun. Batman realizes what must have happened, and is pissed about his friend's death. He attacks Zabo full force, overpowering him and laying him flat. Batman starts toward Lightening. Trixter's now nowhere to be seen. He's only taken a step when we see the muzzle of the acid gun near Batman's head and hear a click as the safety is released. Batman freezes. Camera pulls back to show the Trixter behind Batman, holding the acid gun up to him.]_

**Trixter**

Did somebody call pest control?

_(Prepares to shoot.)_

_[Batman goes invisible.]_

**Trixter**

_(Smirks, sourly.)_

You think I'd fall for that one twice, Bats?

_(Slips on a pair of shades from her pocket and pushes a button on her shades. They go to heat sensor. Show this view on and off in this scene. She says the next in a singsong voice.)_

I see you…

_(Aims her acid gun at him and shoots. He just misses getting hit. She shoots a few more times with him getting away until she finally nicks the suit with the acid. It eats in a bit, exposing electronics. The suit sparks a bit there. She chuckles)_

Well, that's interesting…

_(Holsters acid gun, she slips hand into pocket.)_

That whole suit's electronic, isn't it?

_(Before Batman can react, Trixter dives at him, joy buzzer in hand. She presses it to the exposed part of the electronics of the suit. There's a crackle and a lot of electricity, and a hot, bright flash that momentarily blinds Trixter's heat glasses and makes her cry out and throw the glasses off. Batman becomes visible and the suit isn't quite working right. The suit is momentarily immobilized. A bit of electricity still crackles around the suit, especially where the electronics are exposed.)_

**Trixter**

_(Pulls out Bang gun.)_

Let's try this again.

_(Approaches Batman, gun pointed to him at closer range. She's facing him.)_

You know, Bats, you're more trouble than you're worth.

_(Zabo is now getting up slowly, in pain.)_

**Trixter**

_(Musing.)_

Come to think of it, Wayne was, too, with all that security around him. You'd think for an old man with a death wish, he'd have been easier to kill.

_(Zabo's made his way to Trixter's side.)_

**Batman**

_(In a quiet voice.)_

Shut up.

_(The electricity isn't crackling so badly on the suit. It finally fades. Batman remains frozen, but he cautiously moves his fingers. The electricity is down now and he can move again. He clenches his fist.)_

**Trixter**

_(Ignores him.)_

And your buddy, Lightning… or should I say, _Alex_ … he should have died on that transformer… pity…

_(This is the last straw, and Batman snaps. He spins around and attacks Trixter. She tries to shoot him with the Bang gun, but Batman hits her arm away and instead she points the gas right in Zabo's face. The gas is too strong at such a close range. Zabo stumbles back as a glazed look comes onto his face. He tries to take a step, but instead collapses.)_

**Trixter**

_(Backs away from Batman as soon as Zabo was gassed. She still holds her Bang gun.)_

What? But your suit! You were stuck.

**Batman**

Thank Alex. He damaged the suit earlier. Your shock shut it down completely and gave me manual power back.

**Trixter**

_(Glares at him and glances at Zabo.)_

Now look what you've made me do. At that close range, the gas probably killed him. And _he_ was almost useful at times…

**Batman**

_(Moves toward Trixter.)_

**Trixter**

_(Raises Bang gun and aims it at_ very _close range right in his face. Pulls the trigger, shooting gas into his face.)_

Let's see how you like it.

**Batman**

_(Drops to his knees, grabbing the antidote and syringe from his belt/ pocket. He is having a hard time, though. The gas is obviously starting to take effect, now. His hands are shaking badly as he tries to load the syringe.)_

**Trixter**

_(Ready for the kill. Laughs and drops the Bang gun, pulling out the acid gun. Aims it at Batman.)_

Say hello to Wayne for me.

_[Out of nowhere comes an arc of electricity that hits the Trixter and flings her gun away. Trixter screams and falls. Camera angle changes, so we can now see Lightning standing to Batman's side. Lightning's in bad shape. He's clutching his wounded, bleeding chest with one hand. His other hand is outstretched and electricity is fading from it. He's standing, but not perfectly upright, leaning wearily against a tree or something nearby. He's clearly weak. His suit's a wreck and he's unmasked. His hand drops.]_

**Lightning**

_(In a tired voice.)_

Batman, you okay?

**Batman**

_(Finally gets antidote into syringe. Jabs himself. Grimaces and then coughs.)_

I'll live. The mask blocked most of it.

_(His voice is raspy.)_

**Trixter**

_(Gets up and takes off running.)_

**Batman**

_(Gasping for breath.)_

Shit! We can't… let her… get away…

_(He's weak, but trying to stand.)_

**Lightning**

Rest. I'll get her. I _owe_ her.

_(Takes off after Trixter as best he can, still clutching his wound.)_

**Batman**

_(Shouting after him.)_

Alex, you idiot! You're going to kill yourself!

_(Still trying to stand.)_

_[Trixter's heading for the water. She dives in and swims out a ways. Lightning follows. He's partway into the water, when he stumbles and falls to his knees. The water's partway up his chest. He's bleeding worse, clutching his chest and grimacing again in pain.]_

**Trixter**

_(Notices and stops, turning around. She laughs.)_

You're dying, Alex. You'll never catch me. Why don't you give it up?

**Lightning**

I don't think so. I may be dying, but I'm taking you with me…

_[Lightning holds his hand flat over the water surface. Electricity flows over his hand. He lowers his hand, with the electricity to the water surface. There's a loud crackle and the electricity quickly flows across the surface of the water in all directions, hitting Trickster who screams and finally dies. It also hits Lightening, himself, who lets out a cry of pain. Of course, some electricity backfires on him as well, shooting back up his wet arms. There's a lot of electricity until suddenly all at once it crackles and is out. He goes unconscious and slips under water. The camera blacks out to the sound of approaching sirens.]_

**Next Scene-** **Comm. Gordon’s Office**

_Terry sits in the chair, talking with Barbara._

# Terry

So…no bodies were found.

# Gordon

I don’t know if that is a good thing or a bad thing, because she’s missing too. We searched all night, what we did find were what was left of the Joker’s body.

# Terry

Well, either way, she won’t be coming back for a while.

# Gordon

What did you find out on Wayne? Is he still alive?

# Terry

Your guess is as good as mine…

# Gordon

You’re going to find this interesting.

(throws a folder in front of Terry, it reads “Last Will and Testament”)

# Terry

His Will?

# Gordon

You don’t live the lifestyle he did and live this long kid, he knew it was coming. Nothing was supposed to be released until exactly one year after his death. Because, well, you know Bruce- you can never be too sure.

# Terry

What’s this mean?

# Gordon

Well, it legally states that you finish your degree in business and take over Wayne Enterprises. It also states that you now own whatever property he has left. That includes whatever is left in his many bank accounts.

Gordon turns around to face Terry. She sees an empty pit of darkness in Terry’s eyes.

# Gordon

Don’t let this life swallow you whole like it did him. Maybe you can use these things in a way he never did. Who knows, maybe that’s why he left it all for you.

Terry walks out of the office. Terry walks out of the office and turns around. He abruptly runs into Carl a.k.a. "Superboy". They stare at each other for a moment or awkward silence, then Carl raises his hand to shake hands. they both do so. Terry proceeds to walk down the hall as Carl walks into Barb's office.

_Terry's in the hall when the lights in the hall all dim and flicker before coming on. Terry stops, grins and looks at Alex' door. Then he starts walking down the hall toward the camera._

_[Screen blacks out]_

**Next Scene-** **Arkham Asylum**

_(We start by seeing the outside of the building with the sign that says "Arkham Asylum." We see this for a moment before we switch to the inside of the asylum. The view is of the hall in front of a door. Two shrinks in lab coats stand by the door talking.)_

**Shrink 1**

So, how is he?

**Shrink 2**

_(Shrugs.)_

The same. There's no helping him. The commissioner got the antidote to the rest of the victims and they're fine, but this one got it full in the face. _His_ insanity is irreversible.

_(She holds his file.)_

**Shrink 1**

I heard he's dangerous.

**Shrink 2**

_(Smiles faintly.)_

He was dangerous before the gas.

_(Looking at file in her hand.)_

He was a gang leader. Went by the name, Zabo. But his insanity _has_ made him more of a menace. Not to mention irritating.

**Shrink 1**

Oh?

**Shrink 2**

He's confused. He'll babble about how he works for the Joker, and then ramble about Bruce Wayne for awhile. He's even got it in for some college kid. It gets old.

_(They start walking away, but we can hear their voices as they fade out. The camera closes in on the door.)_

**Shrink 2**

And did you know that he's the Joker’s old cell?

**Shrink 1**

How appropriate…

_(Voices fade out here. Camera shifts to the inside of the cell. Zabo sits on a bench, either in a straight jacket or an inmate's outfit. He's muttering to himself and quietly laughing. He's looking down, so we can't really see his face. The camera closes in a bit. Suddenly Zabo looks up. He's haggard, and isn't wearing any clown make-up, but it's still clearly Zabo. There's a crazed glint in his eyes and he looks lucid for a moment.)_

There’s a knock on his cell door. Two women walk in dressed in a nurse’s uniforms.

## Dee Dee 1

Hello Zabo, are you ready for an appeal?

_Zabo looks up out his cell window and sees the bat signal come on._

_(Zabo bursts into maniacal laughter. Camera pulls away and we see the outside of the building again, still hearing the laughter, further away, sounding more and more like the Joker's laugh. Then it all goes black, but the laughter lingers for a moment or two more. Then black silence.)_

### Cut to: An old alleyway-in front of an old theatre

_Terry is on Park Street, walking toward the old theater. In his hand is a single white rose. He freezes just outside the theater, looking down with a look of mild surprise. Camera pans down to show the sidewalk. On it are two red roses for Bruce’s parents. Camera shifts back to Terry drops the rose. He pauses a moment to think of his mentor. The alley gets a little brighter, Terry raises his head to the sky to see the Bat signal._

FADE OUT.

_(Credits roll. Regular credits, plus more "Don't sue us" disclaimers, reminders that we own no rights to Batman, and a works cited section thanking Paul Dini, Bob Kane, DC Comics, WarnerBros., Baywatch, various brand names and TV shows, songs, etc. Also, we need to repeat the whole: this is only a fan film and NOT to be sold or used in any way to make money. It was created only for entertainment purposes. At the end of the credits, the screen goes black...)_


End file.
